Glynda Touches Everyone
by BOBTHEGOD7
Summary: RWBY: Glynda is doing physicals for the women at Beacon Academy. Things get hot. ;)
1. Ruby Rose

**Glynda does physicals for the women at Beacon Academy. Things get hot.**

Ruby entered the small room, the woman behind her noting that would be there shortly. Ruby thanked her and closed the door, sitting down on the blue exam bed and observing the room. It was half the size of her team's dorm and held a small kitchen like area housing medical supplies in various cream colored cabinets and beakers. A computer and chair on wheels and the rooms vertical blue stripes were the only thing keeping Ruby entertained. Until finally arrived.

"Hello , how is your day going?" She said as she walked in and put down some files.

"Great! Though I'll admit I'm a little nervous for my physical". Replied Ruby with a nervous smile.

"Please don't be, it shouldn't take too long and it's rather simple. There's only two real steps" said, and sent Ruby a reassuring smile.

"First things first have you been sick in the last 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexualy active"

"No"

"Have you noticed any abnormalities with regards to your body?"

"No"

"Well that's the questions done now to the exam, would you please disrobe into your undergarments" She asked. Ruby blushed but knew it was coming. Ruby stared at her clothes and the ground as she removed her clothes. She figured that was looking away or doing something else but she didn't want to risk eye contact. In reality Glynda was watching intently as Ruby stripped, savoring every piece of exposed flesh. Ruby removed her corset and placed it on her cape next to her boots, then removing her shirt, exposing her small bra. Still looking at the ground she placed her shirt and then dropped her skirt, folded and set it down before jumping back up on the exam bed to remove her stockings.

"LEAVE the stocking on" said frantically, quickly correcting herself as Ruby looked confused.

"They won't impact anything so you can leave them on, just makes it easier to get dressed when were done." Of course Glynda actually just found them sexy.

"Ok"

"Well it's time to begin" spoke as she opened a drawer and pulled out a blindfold.

"Why do we need a blindfold?"

"It's how to test reflexes and reactions on a budget since we don't have much medical equipment. Basically you can't see what is about to happen so you react naturally."

"Ok thats, ok" Ruby accepted the given logic and lowered her head to be blindfolded.

Glynda happily put the blindfold on and once it was snug licked her lips.

"This is the past that takes a few minutes so please be patient" Gylnda said smiling devilishly. Ruby nodded and Glynda carefully decided where to strike first. Her perverted mind going wild. A decision is made. She moves behind the young huntress and puts her hands at the girls sides, running them down to her waist, slowly. Shivers run up Ruby's spine but knows what she's pressed her body against Ruby's back, her hands resting on the girls waist, her boobs pressing the girls back. Glynda released and knelt down her head level with Ruby's cute butt. She then ran her hands down Ruby's back to her waist and over her cheeks. Glynda took a deep breath, time to go for the kill. She stood and brought both hands over to her Ruby's chest. Getting a firm grasp of her boobs. Ruby gasped but still she believed that it was all part of the physical. Glynda held her right hand in place and her left fell, guided to Ruby's core. When it arrived no time was wasted as it plunged under her panties and started rubbing, at the same time she started fondling with her other hand. Ruby gasped again and let out a moan.

"How does it feel Ruby?"

"G-goood, is this-" She was cut off as Glynda inserted a finger into her core. Ruby had never felt this way before, She felt herself getting weak and told Glynda. Swiftly she was put on the exam bed and her blindfold was removed. She saw only Glynda's eyes and Glynda smashed her lips onto the girls, two fingers in her core. Ruby didn't resist the kiss and after a few seconds returned the pressure and after a minute they parted. They both observed each others eyes, Ruby had confusion but also acceptance in her eyes, she was ready for what came next, or at least she believed so. Glynda's eyes held a single word, projected right to Ruby, lust. Glynda ended the contact as she tore off Ruby's bra and started sucking her pink nipple. She was happy she had the room completely soundproof as Ruby screamed in pleasure and juices covered Glynda's hand and the bed. Ruby was out of breath and looked like she might pass out, no matter, using her semblance her clothes neatly folded themselves on the counter. She smiled at the young huntress, who was ogling her large bust.

"I hope you ready to return the favor" she said gave Ruby no time to answer as she moved Ruby and herself longways on the exam bed and planted herself firmly on Ruby's face.

I seems that she didn't need to give instruction and her vagina was instantly met with Ruby's lips and tongue. Ruby shoved as much of her tongue as she could into Glynda, who grabbed and held the girls head in place. Either Ruby had done this before or she was just naturally skilled but fuck Glynda was in ecstacy. Loud moans filled the room and a small gasp when Ruby started groping the headmistresses ass. Several minutes of moaning later Glynda felt herself close. She looked down at the girl and held her head unmoving as she shot her juices into the girls mouth and all over her face. She leaned right against the wall, that was one of the fastest she has ever cum. Ruby was running her hands over her face, getting as much of the juice into her mouth. She finally climbed over her and then helped the girl to her feet. Once they were both sturdy the used her semblance once more and they were both fully clothed again.

"I think you passed your physical" a mischievous smiling Glynda said

"That was amazing can we please do it again sometime? Soon?"

"Oh fuck yes we will do it again" she spoke, leaning to eye lever with Ruby "and when were alone, call me Glynda" She kissed her once more, they savored each other, knowing it would be a while before they could do this safely again. They parted and walked to the door, Glynda wondered what next time would be like, both with Ruby and the next girl she scores. Blake is the next person she is doing a physical for in 2 days. She then stopped and chased after Ruby, she never told her not to tell anyone, and with Ruby, if you don't tell her not to, she can and will do it.

Authors note: Guess who's back after not writing anything for 6 years! Hope you enjoyed and my apologies for any grammatical mistakes or otherwise. In my defense it has been 6 years since I have written anything seriously. Next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks!


	2. Blake Belladonna

Blake was sweating profusely and, well freaking out. Sitting in the waiting room she debated in her head the best way to convince to leave her bow on. She had spent to long making sure nobody knew she was a faunus to let it all be thrown out the window with a simple physical. The argumenting was ferocious in her head, hundred of scenarios played out in her head, most of which didn't end well. Best case only knows, which still isn't great. Worst case her past becomes known and she's booted from the school and likely arrested.

Sadly she couldn't find any good excuse for her to leave it on. There are no medical or medicinal reasons to have the bow, nor would the teacher care about a fashion statement. She had no choice but to either leave now, or ask the teacher to leave the bow on, why? Because she wanted to. Her choice was made when the reception woman came to lead her into the exam room. She couldn't say she forgot about it since she had already been seen. She had one option as the exam room door closed behind her.

"Welcome please take a seat" spoke, she turned and watched the nervous girl slowly make her way to the exam bed and jump to her seat. "Please don't be nervous, there's only two steps and they'll be over before you know it" Blake simply nodded.

"A few questions to start off"

"Have you been sick in the past 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?"

Eyes widened as her mind stirred. Not a question she was expecting. Her and Yang had once when Yang was really intoxicated and she couldn't stop herself from letting Yang take her. To this day she didn't know if Yang remembered the event, but sure as shit she did.

"I'll take that silence as a yes, in which case I must ask if was a male or female?"

"Uumm uhh it was a… female"

"Excellent, now finally have you noticed any abnormalities with regards to your body

"No"

"Good one moment please" Glynda said as she turned and pretended to enter in what Blake said. FUCK YES she has some experience, Glynda thoughts ran wild. The beautiful creature in front of her has had sex with another woman! FUCK YES! Words could not describe how horny she was and she could barely stop herself from assaulting the girl there and now. Getting a grip she turned back to resumed the "physical"

"Please strip down to your undergarments"

A deep breath was drawn by the huntress before she began. As she undid the button on her top she looked up and her face grew red. She expected Glynda to look away but she was watching intently. Her eyes were running up and down her. Odd ,but she's probably just looking for anything abnormalities as I undress. Her conclusion was flawless if Glynda was a regular teacher, rather than a horndog. As Blake fell her clothing Glynda's mind imagined what she would do to the girl in the next few minutes. She would touch every inch of the girl, and explore her insides as much as she could. If only she-

" ?"

Glynda snapped back into reality and saw that Blake had completed her undressing. A look of hunger cut through her smile for only a moment as she turned to retrieve the blindfold. Upon finding it the moment it was in Blake's view her eyes turned to orbs. "It's just to check natural responses, no need to worry". There was very much reason to worry.

"Is there any other way we can do this?"

"I'm afraid not"

There was no way around it so a delay would mean nothing. Blake submitted and was blindfolded swiftly. "Just breath and it will all be over soon,'' Her calm voice reassured Blake. Glynda circled the nearly nude girl, licking her lips along the way. She began her "exam" by running two fingers down her neck, between her boobs, to her belly button and halting at the edge of the huntresses panties. Soft gasps left Blake and Glynda ate them up. She moved behind the girl and press them together. Time for the ki- Why is there a bow still on her head?

In one foul swoop Glynda removed the bow and Blake gasped. A faunus, Glynda thought she'd never done it with a faunus. Blake attempted to move but Glynda grabbed her arms.

"PLEASE I-"

"Its ok sweetie, clearly you don't want this known. I won't tell a soul"

Glynda released the girl and spun her around, planting her lips firmly on the huntresses. The time to talk about her being a faunus was later, now was the time to take her. Blake was frozen, stunned her teacher was kissing her. Glynda pulled away and removed the blindfold. Their eyes meet and Glynda spoke

"We all have our secrets beautiful".

Blake's face was red as Rubies cloak and she was lost for words. Glynda kissing her again was undermined as she felt a hand tunnel into her panties and breach her. She moaned into Glynda who was practically fueled by moans and she moved three fingers in and out of Blakes vagina. Blake still wasn't returning any of the kisses, so Glynda would make her. And so she did by pushing her against a wall and continuing her assault on her crotch. Glynda kissed her neck, cheeks and ears. Blakes moans seemed endless. " Does it feel good?" She whispered into her ear. Blake couldn't respond, all she felt was pleasure, unending pleasure. Glynda smiled when Blake suddenly shook. She felt the juices shoot as Blakes orgasm rocked her. Glynda only stood and held the girl up. After a minute Blake was able to come to her senses and she regained the ability to speak. "Whhh What are weee doing" she asked between breaths. Her question was answered when Glynda's clothes flew from her body, she was completely nude."Making sweet, sweet love" she retorted and Blake finally returned a kiss.

Glynda removed Blakes bra and underwear swiftly and started sucking her right nipple while playing with the other. Blakes moans began anew as she held her teachers shoulders for support. Running her tongue across her tits gave the huntress new life it seemed. She reached down and played with Glynda's melons. Moans now returned from Glynda which vibed against the girls breasts. The groping of her tits had Blake dripping wet and the sucking and licking drove her over the edge. "Im close" she said and Glynda stopped dead. She rose and they locked eyes, their hands falling from each others breasts. They moved in unison, pulling each other closed and locking lips. Tongues intertwined and the two naked women made out. They kissed and kissed and kissed and broke away for air, then kissed again. Glynda's hands found Blakes ass and gave a firm squeeze, getting a moan from Blake and fueling herself in the process. Blake would have returned the favor if she wasn;t lead to the exam bed and layed down, Glynda still standing next to her.

"What now "

Glynda climbed above her but faced backwards. "Please, call me Glynda in private from now on". Glynda lowered herself onto Blake and nothing more needed to be said. The two women let loose their tongues and began their sixty-nine. Glynda wasted no time skillfully maneuvered her tongue through the huntresses quivering core. Shuddering with pleasure Blake began her journey exploring her teachers privates. Having little experience she gently licked the outer vagina and slowly tasted the juices hidden beneath, all while trying to control herself from squirming as she herself was being explored. Every crevice of Blake was being searched, Glynda left no place unpleasured. Blake was finally entering the headmistresses core when she closed her thighs around Glynda's head. Blake was close but Glynda wasn't having any of it. Her assault ended and a new one was undertaken. Glynda kissed and licked the thighs that held her, while she was approaching her end. When the time finally came, she resumed her attack and quickly muffled moans led to them feeling and tasted each others juices after an explosion and yelling moan from Blake.

Heavy breathing was all blake could manage. Glynda was also as well as licking up as much of Blakes cum as possible. Removing herself from Blake Glynda stood and help her to her feet. Taking a minute to stabilize the faunus Glynda took one last look and the naked girl before she used her semblance and they were both fully clothed again in a matter of seconds. Blake mustered her ability to speak.

"That was wonderful, we can keep doing this is you promise not to-"

"I told you, I won't be telling a soul about you being a faunus, you don't need to give me anything in return."

A sigh of relief left Blake, and a moment later her cat ears dropped.

Glynda cleared her throat "That doesn't mean we can't do this again" she said with a smirk. Looks were quickly exchanged and their lips meet one another again. This kiss was different, and they both knew it. Taking a breath Glynda made a call that could very much ruin her if it got out. She walked over to one of the drawers and opened it. Grabbing something and returning to Blake. She took Blake's hand and in it placed the item. She found a key with an address on a loop.

"Spare key to my apartment, for when you want to do this again, more... discreetly"

Blake smiled, nodded and put them in her pocket. Still recovering her speaking abilities she Thanked Glynda for the key and turned to the door. Every step to the door felt and eternity. She new Glynda's eyes were glued to her ass as she left. Swaying as much as she could she finally reached the door and gave a smile back before closing it. Glynda fell into her chair the moment the door closed. FUCK that was good, was the only thing going through her mind. Over and over it repeated FUCK that was soo good.

Whoever was next would have a hard time one-upping that experience. Glynda checked her roster and squealed when she saw who was next. She would be so easy. Nora won't know what hit her.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long I was ill for a few days so I was on and off writing it. Next Chapter should be again in 1-2 weeks!**


	3. Nora Valkyrie

Nora's physical was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. Glynda was not happy. She debated just stripping naked and tackling Nora when she arrived as a punishment. Before she was able to the door opened.

Glynda turned and was awestruck. Nora was not in her usual attire. Instead, she wore her workout clothes, pink short shorts and a white crop top with a heart at the chest. Though even that was not usual as her top was cut off just below her breasts, showing her abs clearly. Her top was at serious risk of showing off some underboob if she wasn't careful. Something else was off but Glynda couldn't quite put her finger on it. And holy shit if Glynda's face wasn't red as hell.

"Hi, ! Sorry, I forgot about my physical and was working out. Jaune also decided to mess up my laundry so a bunch of my shirts are ruined so I cut off the bottom of the recoverable ones."

"I..I see," Glynda said. Regaining her composure. "Well let's get started with a few questions"

Nora hopped up on the exam bed, Glynda's eyes bouncing with the jiggle of Nora's boobs as they settled. She shook her head, mad at her eyes for betraying her.

"Have you been sick in the past 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes"

This time Glynda was taken aback by the casualness of Nora's answer. She probably should have expected it but somehow she saw Nora as being more innocent.

"With a male or female?"

"Both"

It seemed Nora was full of surprises. "Both?"

"Yes," Nora replied. She and Ren were intimate regularly as a couple would be. She'd also been with Yang twice and a third time was planned. Ren had no issue with her seeing other people so long as they were women, as he knew Nora that loved him and simple sex wouldn't change that. She also once tried to seduce Pyrrha but failed miserably as Pyrrha was clueless as to what Nora was attempting. Nora's mind fell back to where she was. "Both" she repeated.

"Ok, and lastly have you noticed any abnormalities with regards to your body?"

"Nothing other then the usual" Nora replied before she heard what she said and froze

Glynda took a step towards her, intrigued "And what would the usual be?"

Nora's hands formed fists, she was pissed at herself. She'd been able to keep this secret for years. And just like that, she fucked up. Or did she?

"I have a sore on my ankle, comes and goes," Nora said. Her hope was dashed with the look gave. Not buying her lie.

"Come now Nora, I'm here to help you. What is this your hiding?" Glynda asked again

She'd see through any lie. The truth is the only way out Nora thought.

With a huff, Nora answered. Blushing as she spoke.

"It's… kinda embarrassing... A few years ago I started having an issue where my body would begin producing breast milk for a period and then stop. It usually happens once a month for a few days."

Both women's faces were bright red as Glynda tried to formulate a response. She was going to ask if today was one of the days when she finally figured out what else was off about Nora. She always knew that Nora had a large bust but today. They were bigger than hers. How the Fuck had she not realized as soon as the girl walked in. The voice in the back of her head seemingly slapped her back into reality. She broke her stare with Nora and spoke.

"That.. is important. But should affect the outcome of the physical" Attempting to remain professional she decided to carry on with the'' physical".

"Please strip to your undergarments"

Nora again had her face flush with color "When I work out I don't wear any underwear. Even if I wore a bra none of my bra's fit right now cause of my.. You know." she took off her headband and shoes.

Glynda basically ran to the drawer containing the blindfold. She couldn't wait to get her hands all over the huntress. She turned and before she even asked, Glynda, explained the purpose of the blindfold while blindfolding her. Nora accepted and Glynda stepped back. Slowing down.

"Just take deep breaths," Glynda said. Though she was talking to herself not Nora. Relaxing herself Glynda proceed with her plan.

She ran her hands down Nora's arms, then legs. Nora shivered. Glynda moved behind her and placed her hands at the girl's sides. Running them up and down. She couldn't take it anymore. A step closed and Glynda pushed up past the top and her hands lay on Nora's massive tits. Nora let a sharp gasp. Glynda groped and played with Nora's boobs. She pinched her nipples and moved her head onto Nora's left shoulder.

"How do you feeeel?" She whispered seductively in her ear. A soft "yes" was all Nora could muster. And that was all Glynda needed. She turned Nora around and pulled up her top. Letting fly her melons. Nora removed her blindfold. Nora only had a moment to take in what Glynda was doing before lips latched themselves to her left nipple. Nora moaned and eyes locked with Glynda's. Her tongue darted all over her nipple, savoring the giant breasts. With her hand, she fondled the opposite tit. Nora continued to moan. She let out an "I'm" before her own moaning interrupted her. Glynda quickly learned what she was going to say as milk began flowing into her mouth. She stopped fondling and focused solely on drinking as much as she could. "Hoooh fuck yes" Nora managed, her knees going weak. Minutes went by with Nora moaning and Glynda suckling her for every drop. Glynda had to release her mouth to catch Nora, who fell backward. Released for only a moment as she attached herself to her other boob. Now both on their knees, Glynda was sucking all the milk she could out of her student. Nora's milk tasted delicious. Minutes followed again of Nora moaning, holding Glynda's head in place.

Glynda suddenly got a fun idea and stood up. Nora ceased moaning and watched. Instead of using her semblance Glynda removed all her clothing manually, giving Nora a show. Nora was mad when she blinked because for that nanosecond she couldn't see the teasing in front of her. Her eyes wandered along her teacher's body. Glynda remained in a black bra, black panties, and black stockings. Oh and glasses. Nora felt her strength return and she was able to rise. Their lips connected and tongues intertwined. Nora wrapped her arms around her teacher's neck. Glynda ended the kiss and a string of saliva still connected them. Glynda grabbed both Nora's tits and squeezed, hard. Nora yelped and milk shot out from her, covering Glynda's chest.

"Would you like to taste yourself?" Glynda asked with a wink and she pulled down her bra, exposing her milk covered breasts. Nora wasted no time in diving in. She spent the next five minutes carefully kissing and licking Glynda's tits. Glynda was loving it and when Nora licked up the last bit of milk and stood tall she noticed something. Nora's boobs had shrunk back down to their normal size. No more milk. Both women were a bit disappointed. Though Glynda was happy she had the largest bust as the school again.

"Did I pass my physical?" Nora asked jokingly

"With flying colors" Glynda replied. She was a little sad about neither of them having an orgasm. But that can be accomplished next time.

With her semblance, their clothes returned. They smiled and shared a kiss once more. Glynda's hands drifted down and groped Nora's ass. Nora pulled away and gave a mischievous smile.

"Join me next time I work out, like a said. I don't wear any underwear." she winked and Glynda nodded

"Or we can skip to the fun and you can join me in the showers"

"Oh, believe me, I will" Glynda replied and Nora turned to leave. Glynda gave Nora's ass a good smack as she left. As the door closed Glynda dropped into her chair. Damn, that was nice. She would definitely be visiting Nora so the two of them could "work out". Remembering she never came she put one leg up on the counter and pulled up her skirt. Three fingers stood ready as she pulled out her scroll. She found the recording of what she and Nora had just done. She records everything that happens in this room. She spent the next few minutes masturbating while watching herself suck Nora's boobs. Once she ruined her underwear she cleaned up and checked who was next.

Weiss Schnee. Hmm, she might be a tough nut to crack. But that's to worry about in two days. For now, she can keep daydreaming about her and Nora, and Blake, and Ruby.

**Authors Note: Wanting to spice things up with this one. I don't want to burn myself out so expect some chapters every once in a while to be a bit more unorthodox. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out once more in 1-2 weeks. **


	4. Weiss Schnee

Weiss arrived perfectly on time, down to the second. Opening the door she was greeted by . To be precise she was greeted with bent over looking through a cabinet.

"Hello , please sit down on the bed" She spoke as though she was not pointing her large ass right at the girl. Her effort to immediately get Weiss interested fail as Weiss quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling.

"Yes Ma'am" She responded and did as asked. Glynda was disappointed as she didn't get the feeling one gets when being stared at. She grabbed a random can and stood up. Placing the can of whatever she turned. The two smiled and Glynda got to work.

"A few questions to start off" Weiss nodded

"Have you been sick in the past 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?"

"No" Weiss's face reddened, Glynda took a note of that

"What do you consider your sexual orientation?"

"I'm a lesbian" Weiss said the second finished her sentence. Glynda almost choked on air when she heard. Somehow more direct than Nora, she thought.

"Have you noticed any abnormalities with regards to your body?"

"No"

"Good, that finishes that"

Weiss smiled, happy that the questioning was over.

"Now please-" scroll went off. Checking it she cursed internally.

"I'm terribly sorry but could you give me a few minutes, I need to correct some errors made by another staff member"

"Sure of course" Weiss replied

Glynda turned and pulled her chair and computer over, taking a seat. As she began fixing these idiotic clerical mistakes she soon felt something. Weiss was staring at her.

And indeed Weiss was. She couldn't help herself. The mental image of round butt was stuck with her. She stared at her teacher, taking in all she could, which wasn't much. If you had asked her any time before right now who the most beautiful woman in all of Remnant was she would have answered Winter or Willow in a heartbeat. She remembered how she used to spy on her sister or mother changing, in the pool or in and out of she shower. She remembered how she would masturbate to her mother and sister and how she still did. She remembered when Winter caught her spying on her after a shower. And finally she remembered how Winter didn't ostracize her from the family, but instead brought her to bed, and fucking dominated her. She always believed Winter or her mom were the pinnacle of a beautiful woman, and today that was being challenged.

Weiss's mind was running rampant. She was scanning over every nanometer that she could see of . She was mentally undressing her teacher and was loving it. When she stood up Weiss was jolted back into herself.

"Well that's done please strip to your undergarments" Glynda said and turned to retrieve the blindfold. Weiss was still somewhat out of it. She was so horny. Her eyes saw Glynda's body and she just wanted to touch her so badly. Just as she had felt about Winter. And Ruby. It was hell hiding her feelings from her sister, hell hiding her sexually from her family and hell hiding her feelings from Ruby. Weiss was not about to go through hell again hiding from .

Glynda retrieved the blindfold and turned only to be met with Weiss a few inches from her on her tiptoes.

" what are you-" Weiss silenced her with a kiss, cupping Glynda's cheeks. Glynda's eyes lit up and she took a step back. Weiss stayed attached and lifted a leg back. Weiss held Glynda there, savoring the kiss before eventually detaching from her. Glynda intended on saying something but only a moan left her lips when Weiss started groping her. Hands moved rapidly from tits to ass to everything in between. Weiss couldn't decide what she wanted to touch and Glynda was reserved to bracing herself against the counter and moaning, Weiss pushing up against her. Kisses trailed down Glynda's neck and Weiss settled on removing the top that held the melons she sought. That was Weisses mistake, as soon as Glynda felt them she restrained her arms and pulled Weiss back off her. Their eyes met and Weisses went from lust to terror, fully realizing what she had just done. She just kissed and felt up her teacher. Expulsion was guaranteed and she would ruin the family name. But Glynda just smiled.

"Someones a bit pent up. Next time ask before you start touching ok?"

Weiss was shocked and even more so when Glynda released her arms and used her semblance to remove her clothes. Glynda stood nude before her student and asked a final question after looking into her eyes.

"You've never had sex right?"

A deep breath was drawn before the answer.

"I have,once, and I think the biggest thing I learned from that. Is that…" She looked up and locked eyes. "Dominate me" She spoke softly.

With that Glynda's grin looked evil and grabbed the Schnee by the shoulder with one hand and pulled off clothes with the other. Weisses dress and skirt stood no chance as they were torn apart by the hungry woman. She let go and Weiss removed her underwear. The second her panties left her hand Glynda pushed the huntress onto her knees and then into her crotch. No command was needed when Weiss's tongue began its work. Glynda held her head in place and Weiss went to town on her pussy. " that.. thats good… fuck yesss" Glynda said between moans. Weiss had driven her own fingers deep inside herself, now moaning into her teachers core. After a minute Glynda watched Weiss spasm as she came on her fingers. Glynda felt her end approaching as well. She gushed and covered Weisses face in her juices, Weiss licked it up en masse.

Glynda picked up the girl and brought her to the exam bed long ways. She pushed Weiss down and then lay above her. Due to their height difference Glynda's rack was swaying above Weiss's face. At the same time Glynda shoved three fingers into Weiss, Weiss latched onto a nipple and fondled the other. Rapidly fingers stimulated Weiss, who was no match for how experienced Glynda was, was already close. Juices erupted from her vagina and Glynda rose above her, quickly sucking in her fingers. She then dropped back down above Weiss and spoke

"That was a little too fast for my liking, turn yourself over" She spoke with authority and Weiss did as asked. Now laying on her belly Weiss shivered as a hand move lightly down her right side. The hand found her ass and gave a firm squeeze, Glynda leaned and whispered.

"Hope you don't mind a little punishment" She smiled and spanked Weiss, who moaned in pleasure. Spank and grope and spank and grope. For minutes Weiss screamed in pleasure and pain. Glynda kissed the back of Weiss's neck and maneuvered her other arm under the girl and played with her nipples. Weiss was unmoving with exception to the occasional spasm as she came every minute, for a while. Glynda ceased her assault after Weiss had come for a total of 5 times. Glynda turned her over and kissed her. Weiss was unable to move but her eyes told Glynda what she wanted. Weiss's eyes were locked to Glynda's boobs.

"You want these?" Glynda asked, pushing her boobs together. Weiss barely nodded and Glynda leaned down so Weiss could suck them. And suck them Weiss did. She sucked like a newborn being feed. Weiss undoubtedly had some experience sucking breasts Glynda thought, with one hand, keeping her balance and the other with fingers deep in her own core. In a short spasm Glynda came and fell next to Weiss. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as the two girls stared at each other. After a minute both felt their strength returning and successfully stood up, quite an accomplishment after the fun they had.

Glynda used her semblance and their clothes returned to their bodies. Weiss gave a look of confidence before taking a step and falling. After everything Weiss was not able to walk that well. Glynda spend several minutes helping insure that Weiss would be able to walk back to her room, most of which Weiss spent groping Glynda. Finally Glynda was confident she would be able to make it.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Weiss asked.

"Ummm I'd lose my job if I did so, so long as you don't tell anyone either" Glynda leaned close "This won't be the last time we do this"

Weiss was giddy with excitement. She had to pace around to calm down. Glynda just chuckled.

And at long last Weiss and Glynda kissed and Weiss took her leave.

That was pretty intense, though for Glynda that was the exact kind of thing she loved. That night Glynda got a message from Weiss on her scroll. The message was a video of Weiss while she showered, with the caption "Hope you don't mind but expect more of these". Glynda replied 'Yes please".

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that one. I'm not sure why but this one was more difficult to write then any of the others have been. Again I hope you enjoy and next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks.**

**In response to a guest review question: Yes I will eventually have Cinder, Neo, and Emerald but I have no plans for exactly when.**


	5. Glynda's New Toy

Glynda lay in her bed, her eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the morning light. Waiting for her eyes to adjust she checked her scroll for anything noteworthy, nothing. Moving sluggishly she got out of bed to close the blinds. The cold of the room quickly made her shiver. Considering she slept naked she should have grabbed a blanket. With the blinds closed, she turned back to her bed, her eyes landing on her girlfriend. "Dammit," Glynda thought, she hoped not to wake her when she got up. Rubbing her eyes Blake asked, "What time is it?". "It's… damn, it's noon. Good thing it's the weekend or we would be in trouble" Glynda replied. Blake rose and climbed out of bed. Glynda was very happy she had shown Blake the wonders of sleeping nude, as she got a nice eyeful when Blake bent over to get her clothes.

"Are you planning on leaving soon?" Glynda asked.

"No"

"Then there's no need to get dressed," She said, turning on the AC.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. Glynda gave her a firm pat on the behind "Come on, I'll make breakfast".

10 minutes later Blake had a plate of eggs and bacon. It was hard to remember to chew though as her eyes were fixated on Glynda, who wore only a tiny apron. Glynda finished preparing her food and the two sat across from each other at the counter.

"Did I tell you what happened with Weiss after you and she had her'' physical"?

"No, do tell"

"She came in and waited for Ruby to get back, when she did Weiss confessed she had feelings for her."

"Wow, so did Ruby return those feelings"

"Uhh yeah, like an hour later they were banging in the bathroom."

"Nice, well good for them"

"Yeah, although later when I told them I was staying with a "friend" Weiss was really adamant about me not going to or near the dockyard for the next few days. Said there was some weird Atleasian shipment coming through."

"Weird shipment"

"Yes, she said it was some defunct experiment that was being disposed of, and that whatever it was was in some way sexual"

Glynda's eyes lit up. Her thoughts ran wild. What was this experiment? What made it sexual? Why had she not been informed of an important shipment? Blake clearly saw what she was thinking about.

"Yeah I'm curious what it is too"

Glynda didn't move. She stared at her half-eaten food. Finally, she looked up, a decision made.

"Let's find out," She said with a smile

"What?"

"Let's go there and find out," She said again plainly

"You want to steal an Atleasian shipment?"

"First we figure out what it is, then if we want to we take it".

Blake waited a moment

"Have you done this before?"

"Stealing stuff, yes I have. Things like money, or something that looks nice. Can never take something that anyone will badly miss."

"You've also taken plenty of girls first times if you haven't forgotten"

"Yes I have, and I don't plan on stopping," She said with a devious smile.

With their food finished Glynda put the plates in the sink and dropped her apron. Blake had turned back to the bedroom but was grabbed from behind.

"Glynda! I just got up"

"Yeah so did I and I'm horny"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HORNY!"

"Exactly"

Glynda's hands slide along the girl's nude form. Kissing down her neck a moan escaped their lips simultaneously. Blake turned her head and quickly her mouth was invaded. The pair shuffled back to the bedroom, never once breaking lip contact. Reaching the end of the bed Blake is turned and thrown onto it. Glynda crawls to her, A purely devilish grin as she claims her prey. Lips connected once more, Glynda's tongue dominated. Exploring Blake's mouth while all she could do was moan in response. Glynda disconnected and kissed down her belly. The moment before she dove in Blake put a finger to her lips.

"You're the one who wants to steal that sex thing. Let's not overdo it before we get the stupid thing" Glynda's smile faded, but she did understand her line of reasoning. "Fine," She replied. "But tonight, with or without the thing, I'm gonna rail you, you tease." Blake smiled and gathered her clothes. Walking to the door Blake had to keep removing Glynda's hands from her body. With the door half open she pushed Glynda back.

"You're still naked, and it wouldn't look good if someone saw you naked with one of your students walking out of your apartment. Glynda had a defeated look as she took a step back and said goodbye. Blake leaned her head to the side and moved back to Glynda for a final kiss, lasting only a moment. "See you tonight for our heist," Blake said with a smile, stroking off, shaking her hips for as long as she knew Glynda could see her.

Glynda spent the next hours with a throbbing pussy, she barely was able to stop herself from masturbating. She couldn't watch porn, watch any of her recordings with the girls. She couldn't even watch any of the hentai that Blake had gotten her into. It was truly one of the most challenging days Glynda had experienced.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Glynda and Blake pulled up outside the gate to the dockyard. Being the headmistress of Beacon she was quickly granted access to perform an inspection of the area and make sure no Grimm threats were present. Blake lay in the back seats, undetected by the security. Parking in a dark corner the pair exited the vehicle and made their way towards the Atlesian section of the dockyard.

A challenge presented itself as the section was guarded by no less than ten well-armed soldiers. Six of which were patrolling the perimeter and two at both entrances. High fences topped with barbed wire made climbing impossible. Slipping by undetected would be a nightmare until an eleventh soldier was spotted. At a far entrance to a single door, and none of the patrols went by there. The soldier sat in a booth looking bored as hell as they approached. He was watching the security cameras when there was a knock at the opening. He turned and found a completely naked girl. She had dirt all over her body and he couldn't make out her face. "Holy shit miss are you ok" The girl nodded, she then started playing with her boobs and winked at him. "Miss while you are lovely I can-" He noticed her cat ears. He could fuck as many faunuses as he wanted and barely get into trouble. Though he would likely reprimanded later for doing it on the job, fuck it the thought and dived at the girl. He went right through her and banged his head on the pavement. The shadow clone disappeared and Glynda checked on the man, Blake really hoped he was badly hurt. Asshole thinking he can just fuck any Faunus he sees. Sadly for her, the man was just out cold. The pair entered the section and began their search through the many shipping containers. Weiss had been kind enough to tell Blake the shipment number, for an essay she was writing about… shipping. Not Blakes best lie but it worked.

After nearly an hour of searching for the chosen container, it was finally found. Shoving the door open and closed and with that, they were inside. "Let's see if this was worth it," Blake said. "Anything sex is always worth it" Glynda jokes. Within the blue container was a small wooden crate strapped down to the floor, with a piece of paper stapled to the top. Glynda pulled the paper off and started reading.

_Creator: Browning_

_Item: __**F.**__emale __**U.**__pper __**T.**__esticular __**A.**__mmendment or __**F.U.T.A.**_

_Description: A small white sphere approximately the size of a pinky nail. When inserted into a female vagina it clamps on the clitoris and shrinks to half its size. At will, the user can now form a penis. The size and girth of said penis depend on the physical and mental ability of the user, better ability means its larger. The penis forms just above the vagina and also creates testicles. The size of them is also dependent on the user's abilities. The penis and testicles function just as they would on a male. Except for the extremely excessive amount of semen produced, roughly 4-8 times what a normal male creates and the amount is restored almost 100x faster. Both the smell and taste of said semen is different for everyone, some have been said to taste wonderful and others plain awful._

_DNA: All semen produced by the testicles is completely sterile. The sperms only contain the DNA of themselves and do not have any of the DNA of their host._

_Doctors note: This will allow us to deploy these in key locations of high Faunus activity, they'll be so busy fucking each other that we can roll right over them!_

Written in red on a stick note was the response to the experiment

_ Doctor Evon, please stop creating such meaningless projects. Return to your work of finding better ways to eliminate the Faunus menace WITHOUT MAKE THEM HAVE INTERCOURSE._

Glynda finished and wasted no time opening the crate. Blake looked surprised "is whatever it is really that good?" she asked for no reply. Glynda threw the lid back and saw the small ball, lying on a pile of packing paper. She picked it up and put it down her pants. "Woah let's wait till we get out of here to try anything," Blake said, trying to reason with her girlfriend, to no avail as Glynda clenched for a moment when it clamped her clit. She relaxed and, well thought about having a penis, she felt something new between her legs. "Holy shit," she said turning around, a massive bulge in her pants. "Yes great you have a sex toy in you now let's get out of here," Blake said again. Glynda dropped her pants right there and the two stared in awe at Glynda's new cock. It had to be at least 12 inches long and two or three inches in girth. That was super excessive but Glynda was not in any mind to complain.

"Y..y..you have… a dick.." Blake stuttered. Glynda relaxed again and, now watching, saw the cock turn to dust the return to the ball on her clit, in a moment she had it reform. She did this a few times to make sure she knew how to get rid of it when she needed to. She looked up and found Blake still staring at her new appendage. Glynda smiled and put her hand on her cock. Only to jerk her hand away and gasp at the sensation. The feeling of her hand on her penis was new, strange and overwhelming. She nearly came just from touching it. She turned her erection facing Blake. "Blake, it's time I take this for a test drive," Glynda said, gesturing to her massive cock as if Blake could be confused with anything else. Blake's wide eyes somehow still grew as Glynda walked to her and stood in front of her. Glynda put a hand to Blake's shoulder and tried to push her down. "Glynda no, not here and not yet." Blake protested. Glynda shoved her against the wall and with both hands attempted again to force Blake to her knees. "Suck it babe" Glynda spoke in a trance-like state. "Glynda STOP" Blake resisted and pushed Glynda back. Glynda caught one of Blake's hands and put it to her cock. Her hand embraced the shaft for seemingly no time before Glynda moaned loudly and shot out cum. Blake let go and watched as cum was shot onto her outfit, over her legs and the wall behind her legs. It just kept coming. After maybe 10 seconds a final spurt ended the explosion, Blakes entire front below her belly was covered in cum. Glynda stumbled backward and rested herself against the opposite wall. She understood now that she has essentially no stamina with this new cock, that's something that would have to be built up.

Blake, on the other hand, was freaking out. They were in a shipping container, with armed guards all around, her teacher who she was dating just gave herself a penis and tried to make her suck it, had her touch it, and she then came all over her lower half. What. The. Fuck.

Glynda could see the panic building and hid her cock to hug Blake." Hey, hey, look at me" Blake lifts her head and their eyes meet. "This is weird, I agree, but think about all the things we can do with this!" Blake still looked nervous. Glynda only seemed to register that Blake didn't want to do anything now, her assaulting Blake wasn't being retained.

"I'm not going to make you do anything. Let's focus on getting out of… here" Glynda lost her train of thought. All she could think about was all the things she wanted to do with Blake. How she could make delicious love to her in new ways and how she wanted to see Blake nude right now. She had seen her naked before but now it seemed different, She wanted to pull Blake's clothes off. Blake waved her hand in front of Glynda, who shook her head back into reality.

"Hey.. let's just get out of here, then we can figure out… your monster" Blake spoke softly. Glynda nodded silently and the pair turned to leave, Blake immediately slipping on the cum on the floor. Landing on her butt she chuckled and stood up. The hand she hadn't used to catch herself had landed on her own thigh and now had some cum on it. She stopped and Glynda watched as Blake stuck a finger in her mouth and tasted it. A smile appeared and she turned to Glynda. "Damn, that tastes good," She said, "Also Glynda did you realize your pants are still over there?" Glynda laughed and put her pants back on. The pair then departed the container and fled to the car. Blake moved much slower than before with the extra weight of the cum that was soaked into her lower outfit. Arriving at the car Blake opened the back seat and bent over to move some stuff out of the way so she could lay down again hidden. Glynda stared at Blakes ass and brought back her erection, straining her pants. Her hands fell on Blakes hips "Just a quick feel, I'm sorry" Glynda spoke quickly and pressed her strained bulge against Blakes pants. Despite the layers of cloth between, Glynda felt herself erupt once more, acting fast Blake moved and Glynda shot her fire hose into the car. It would ruin her back seats but the less evidence the better. After she finished she turned to Blake with a silly smile, to see Blake not amused. Glynda's smile was erased. "I'm sorry I just got-" "Horny, yeah I know. Can't wait to lay on your cum while I hide" Blake said angrily. Glynda had no response, other than she was sorry. Blake just jumped into the car and Glynda followed suit. They left the area without incident and were soon at the apartment.

Once inside Glynda swiftly closed all blinds and stripped. Blake was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, thinking. Glynda sat next to her.

"Blake, I'm sorry I got a bit carried away with the thrill of having a penis." Her cock appeared. "I'm used to being all in control and dominant," Glynda sighed. A long moment of silence hit the room.

"...If you want me to get rid of it. I will." Glynda said, sadly.

"No, don't get rid of it, just tone down your control when we're not having actual sex. I love it when you are in control but that was not the place to get all-controlling." Blake responded. "...I'm... going to stay at my dorm tonight, and probably tomorrow night too"

"I understand" Glynda hid her cock and kissed Blakes cheek. Blake smiled and left. Glynda spent the next hour thinking of how to better control herself before she lost control and masturbated. Not with her cock but with her pussy. She would save her cock until she could repair her relationship with Blake.

**Authors Note: First off for those wondering why I gave Glynda a penis the answer is simple. I want to have as many options as possible when writing sexual scenes and with this chapter, I now have them. There will still be chapters with only lesbian scenes, but most chapters will bounce between both lesbian and futa.**

**I realize chapter was a lot less sex and a lot more story. I apologize for that and I don't plan on making any more like this. It was mostly to make it believable for how she now has a penis.**

**This is as far as I got in my original idea for this story so I want to plan out what many of the next chapters will be. It will likely be about 3 weeks before a new chapter. I want to be able to upload my chapters on a schedule(will let you know if this works out in the next chapters). So I'll always have one chapter in my back pocket ready to upload.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Ruby Rose 2

Several sessions with Blake's wonderous hands had left Glynda with a small amount of stamina. An ok from Blake let Glynda have her first fucking with the lovely leader of team RWBY.

A soft knock let Glynda know that the reaper had returned. Opening the door the two exchanged smiles and Glynda finished up what she was doing on the computer. Ruby sat on the bed and her teacher walked up to her.

"Hello, how might you be doing."

"Well, you know I have to ask if this will be like last time?"

Glynda smiled, happy she cut to the chase.

"Do you want it to be? I heard that you and are together."

Ruby's face reddened and she thought hard.

"She doesn't need to know," She replied.

Glynda laughed, how cute. She rested her hand on the girl's thigh.

"If you insist," She said before gunning it for the reapers lips. Smashing together the two let their tongues dance. Ruby's hands harshly gripped the bed for support and nearly failed her. Glynda's hand previously on Ruby's thigh ran it's way back and now found its place on groping her sweet ass under her "combat" skirt. Glynda had let the girl play around with her tongue long enough and rapidly pushed her back and explored her mouth once more. Time felt at a standstill as neither wanted to stop their kiss. Sadly a yelp from Ruby from her ass being grabbed separated the two. Before the main event, there was something Glynda wanted to try, or more specifically feel.

"Please get off the bed and turn around, lean against the bed," Glynda asked, though if Ruby didn't she would have made her.

Ruby did so with a smile, wondering what her teacher had in store. She looked at the girl, lightly bent over the bed, presenting that sweet behind to her. Glynda pressed her body against her back, and having formed her cock, pressed her bulge between Ruby's ass through her skirt. Glynda groaned at the simple feeling, beginning to grind against her ass. Ruby felt only confusion and fear. Using her semblance she broke free and moved to the opposite corner of the room. Her eyes looking solely on her teacher's crotch, and the massive bulge not present in their last session. "You… you" Ruby stammered.

"Yes, I have a cock now, there's no need to be scared," Glynda said calmly and she used her semblance to remove her clothes. Her dick springing out, rock hard.

While first putting off Glynda's calm demeanor allowed Ruby to relax, still staring at the massive rod. Ruby suddenly found herself nude as Glynda removed her clothes with her semblance. She licked her lips examining the nude form of the huntress. The two inched toward each other before sharing a kiss. Ruby involuntarily found herself wrapping her hands around Glynda's cock. Slowly she began pumping, jerking off her teacher. Lips separated for air but Glynda dived back in, moaning into her mouth. Ruby's delicate hands on her cock were sending her quickly to her already short limit. Carefully they parted lips and she put her hands to Ruby's shoulders, bringing her down to cock level. Ruby was not a fool and understood what was being asked of her.

"I've never done this before so sorry if I'm no good," Ruby said shyly

"No matter Ruby, you doing this is more than amazing already" Glynda responded.

Ruby took a final long look at the massive rod before she swallowed it. Glynda expected maybe 3 or 4 inches, instead Ruby took EVERYTHING. In one fell swoop, Ruby was at the base of Glynda's cock. Ruby seemed fine and looked up. Glynda's eyes were rolling back, the feeling of her cock down Ruby's tight throat was the purest form of ecstasy. She was given only a moment to react before Ruby started bobbing her head. Pulling back to the tip then slamming back, using her tongue along the way, giving every inch special treatment. Glynda in her ecstasy was barely able to get one eye open and move her head to the side, she watched the student's throat bulge with her dick and she knew she was spent. Ruby would probably be mad but nothing else mattered.

She grabbed Ruby's head and slammed her down one last time, exploding cum down her throat. Ruby held her head there, without much of a choice for as long as she could, drinking oceans of cum. By the time her stomach was filled to the brim Glynda pulled out.

Ruby dropped to the side, breathing heavily she watched her teacher aim and shoot the last few strands into her hair. A minute left the room in which only breathing was heard. Ruby figured that was it. Glynda had taken this minute to rejuvenate her balls. Glynda looked down at the tired girl. Taking a step the look and smiled, staring at the small slit of Ruby's pussy. Glynda smiled and picked up Ruby, moving her to the bed, Ruby only smiled back. She placed her with her legs hanging off the side. Ruby was about to get up when she felt Glynda's tip graze her privates. Looking at her Glynda returned her gaze with one of sinister intent. Ruby knew that this was happening, no matter what. She outstretched her hand and was met with Glynda's, holding together as Glynda pushed into her.

With Glynda in full horny mode, there was to slow, let Ruby get settled to happen. Glynda pushed her dick in with everything she had, Ruby's hymen stood to chance. The banshee scream from Ruby made Glynda want to double the soundproofing of the room. Fully inside she swiftly pulled out, to just the tip and returned with full force. Glynda's moans mixed with Ruby's screams would make anyone who could hear them think there was a murder orgy happening. Glynda pounded the girl with increasing ferocity, fueled by the fact that Ruby had switched to screaming in pain to moaning in pleasure. As she reshaped Ruby's vagina in her cocks image, Ruby's face was more than she could ask form, the perfect ahegao face. Glynda felt Ruby constrict and knew she just came. Her love juice only allowed Glynda to pound a little faster. While Ruby only felt pleasure she also watched with blurred vision her teacher's tits bounce while she fucked her. Glynda was surprised she lasted so long, felt her end nearing. Ruby was approaching her second orgasm and wrapped her legs around Glynda. Moans grew louder and louder and finally, the two let out there loudest. Glynda filled Ruby's pussy to the end with cum. Pulling out she shot her last dozen ropes all along Ruby's body and face. Glynda collapsed onto her student, who hugged her in response. The two lay there panting for a while. Glynda was the first to gather enough strength to move. Peeling herself off Ruby she found herself now also with cum on her. She looked at her work, cum seeping out of Ruby's slit. Ruby herself had at some point passed out. She looked so cute, Glynda thought. Sadly they couldn't remain like this forever so Glynda got to work. "No sense in wasting anything" Glynda smiled and she started licking up her cum off Ruby's body. She spent several minutes "cleaning" Ruby, a mischievous smile grew whenever Ruby would moan while she licked her. The cum on herself would not be so easily removed, but she found something hot about spending the rest of the day with her own cum under her clothes.

By the time Ruby woke up Glynda was dressed and she had cleaned the room. Ruby sat up and found that she was also redressed. She hopped off the bed and then new she was missing something. Glynda turned and laughed

"I hope you don't mind, but I took some souvenirs," She said, smiling and holding up Ruby's bra and panties.

Ruby just giggled and rolled her eyes. She gave Glynda a soft hug and asked, "When can we do this again?"

"Probably not for a while, you are not supposed to need a "Physical" too often" Glynda responded.

Ruby looked down, Glynda thought of something, a way for both her to profit and Ruby and Weiss to bond over, probably.

"If you want to, ask Weiss to let you join her in the shower, She sends me videos of her showering and touching herself," Glynda said

"She WHAT!" Ruby said, laughing.

"Well she also sends to nudes but the showers are more fun" Glynda laughed

The two laughed together before it died down and Ruby sighed.

"I'll do that"

Glynda smiled

"Well I probably need to get back to my team"

"Yes you do"

"Until next time" Ruby smiled and turned, She used her semblance to quickly give Glynda a kiss and leave.

Glynda fell into her chair the moment she left. Her first time with her cock, holy shit it was good. Holding Ruby's undergarments she carefully folded them and hid them away. They won't be too hard to bring home Glynda thought.

She settled and checked who was next. Her eyes lit up. One of only two girls that always made her underwear soaked, or her new dick rock hard. Just seeing one of them in the halls usually made her excuse herself to go masturbate. Please let these next two days pass quickly, Glynda thought. She had nothing on her mind but how she would seduce the great Pyrrha Nikos.

**So first off my apologies for how long it took for a new chapter. In my defense, I have the next two chapters already completed. I plan on releasing new chapters every other week on Sundays. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Pyrrha Nikos

For most two days were two days. For Glynda it was two days of agonizing hell. She went through hundreds of ideas and nothing seemed to stick. Now with Pyrrha arriving in a few minutes Glynda was furiously thinking, though it would seem she would have no plan as Pyrrha arrived earlier than expected with a knock on the door.

"Come in" Glynda spoke and she watched the door open and the beauty walk in. She had to control her breathing and she smiled.

"Hello," Pyrrha said

"Hello " Glynda replied, catching herself.

Pyrrha swiftly closed the door and made her way to the bed and jumped up. Glynda collected herself and spoke.

"A few questions to start off" Pyrrha nodded.

"Have you been sick in the past 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?"

"No"

"What do you consider your sexual orientation?"

Pyrrha stopped for a moment. "It's complicated"

"How so?"

"There's... A guy I like a lot, and a girl I like a lot" Pyrrha spoke softly.

"Ahh, well there's nothing wrong with being Bi-sexual Pyrrha" Glynda reassured her.

"I know it's just...weird"

"That's natural"

Pyrrha took a sigh of relief, but a sad expression appeared on her face.

"I know they probably don't feel the same way, considering I'm not very attractive"

"WHAT" Glynda yelled. Taking Pyrrha by surprise. Glynda froze, she stopped and cleared her throat.

"Pyrrha, for the record I'll have you know your one of if not _the _most attractive girl at this school" Glynda spoke as she stated a fact. "I've masturbated to you plenty of times" Glynda thought, then heard herself say out loud. Again she froze. Pyrrha's face was bright red at hearing what she said. "Uumm...thanks" Pyrrha stammered. "I've umm, I've done the same thinking about you" Pyrrha barely was able to say. Glynda's eyes lit up. Glynda's already soaked panties took a new wave. It took everything and then some for her not to strip them both. The time for thinking about it was later and Glynda had to continue before she made Pyrrha too uncomfortable. "Well, I'm faltered, but let's continue with the "physical" Glynda said and Pyrrha nodded.

"Please strip down to your undergarments," Glynda asked.

Pyrrha nodded and swiftly removed her clothing. Simple black bra and underwear remained and Pyrrha surprisingly didn't seem very embarrassed by her lack of clothing. Glynda retrieved her blindfold and after explaining its usage had it on Pyrrha. She took a step back to examine the girl. All Glynda could see was perfection, nothing but perfection. She also could finally form her cock, It's massive bulge would have been too obvious before. Taking a minute to soak up the student with her eyes she began the "physical".

Glynda ran her hands first down her arms, then from the girl's armpits slowly she moved downward tracing her hips and letting her fingers graze Pyrrha's ass, stopping at her knees. Glynda then moved behind her and got an idea that finally stuck.

"Pyrrha, you said you have masturbated to me, correct?"

"Y-yes"

"What did we do?" Glynda asked She put one arm around her belly, and the other rested on the student's thigh. Glynda hovered her waist just far enough so she wouldn't feel her dick.

"What did we do?" Pyrrha said confused

"Please" Glynda moved and whispered into her ear. "Do tell me".

"Well, It was in my dorm. Nobody was in there just me and then you would come in. You stood really c..close behind me and would... Start running your hands along my sides." Pyrrha stammered with every other word. Glynda just smiled and started running her hands along her. "Please continue," Glynda asked

Pyrrha squeaked at Glynda's movements but continued as asked. " You would kiss my neck, I always would moan. Somehow our clothes would be gone, left in our underwear you would grab my...boobs and play with them" Glynda did as Pyrrha described, kissing her neck and getting a lovely little moan from Pyrrha. She lifted her hands and started toying with Pyrrha's rack. More moans followed and Glynda asked again "please continue". Pyrrha spoke through her moans ". Would turn me around, Mmmmm... and push me on my ...take off my underwear and, Mmmmm. Start licking my, Hmmmm. Privates." Pyrrha should have been expecting it but she somehow wasn't when Glynda pushed her up on the bed and removed the blindfold. Pyrrha watched as her teacher lifted her legs and removed her underwear. "We.. shouldn't be doing this" Pyrrha said. Glynda took note of what she said, then dove into the girl's crotch. Pyrrha yelped as Glynda's tongue explored her. Glynda pushed Pyrrha's heavenly thighs around her head and focused on giving Pyrrha every amount of pleasure she could. And she seemed to be doing so well as Pyrrha was able to form some words. "ohhh. Mmmm. Yesss." Glynda hoped this would go on for hours. Unfortunately while in her fantasy Pyrrha had a long fuse, in reality Pyrrha had a very short fuse. Glynda learned this when a loud moan coincided with a burst of Pyrrha's juices into her mouth, which she happily lapped up. Glynda used her semblance to remove her clothes and pulled Pyrrha to her. Pyrrha was still breathing heavily when Glynda kissed her, her right hand undoing the student's bra and tossing it away. Glynda had wanted to taste those lips since she first saw the girl, and they were everything she wanted and so much more, the best part was Pyrrha was kissing back. Glynda moaned into Pyrrha, who broke away to breathe. Glynda happily trailed kisses down her neck to her chest, where she took a nipple into her mouth. Pyrrha expelled more of Glynda's fuel and she pinched the opposite nipple to great effect

Pyrrha stopped using her hands to support herself and found a new use for them grabbing Glynda's tits. She also felt something that Glynda shouldn't have pressed against her leg. Turning her head to the size she saw Glynda's dick. At this point, though she was so horny she didn't care. Instead she pulled Glynda off her boobs and released her tits. "In my fantasies, I always returned the favor" Pyrrha said before dropping to her knees. While she was going to do something with the cock she saw underneath Glynda's soaking pussy. This time it was Pyrrha who dove in, forcing Glynda to steady herself against the bed. Pyrrha kissed and licked Glynda's crotch, then sent her tongue in to explore. When she did so, Glynda's large balls now rested in Pyrrha's eyebrows. Pyrrha had no experience with this so it took some time for Glynda to reach her end, When it happened Glynda grabbed Pyrrha's head and held her there as juices flooded into her mouth. Pyrrha drank as much as she could before she started coughing and Glynda let her go. Her face was covered in Glynda's love, who happily licked it off Pyrrha's face.

The two stared at each other for a moment before embracing again in a kiss. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Glynda's neck, while Glynda groped the girl's ass, eating a good moan from her. Pulling apart Glynda spoke "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you, gods your so fucking hot". "Thanks," Pyrrha responded, still somewhat out of breath.

"So, anything else we do in your fantasy?"

"I've had a lot of fantasies about you. In them we've done everything that two women can do, but in one of them you had... strapon." Pyrrha motioned to her teacher's cock. Glynda started to push Pyrrha down, ready to fuck the beauty. "Wait! You didn't do it with my..v-vagina" Pyrrha spoke softly once more, she turned around and bent over the bed. "You did it in my, butt" Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha presented her white cheeks to her teacher, spreading them for her. Glynda's eyes went wild, grabbing her cock and aiming straight for her rosebud. Since she got her cock this is one of the first things she wanted to do.

Pressing against her bud, Pyrrha let out a yip, internally preparing herself. "It's gonna hurt at the beginning Pyrrha" Glynda advises her. Pyrrha just nods, waiting for her teacher to begin. Glynda had a hard time controlling herself while she inched her way in. Pyrrha dug her hands into the bed, yelping even with the slow movement. Glynda groaned after her mushroom tip was fully inserted into the girl. Sweat dripped down their bodies. Glynda secured her hands to Pyrrha's hips, not willing to make any mistakes, while Pyrrha she braced herself. "Ready?","ready" and Glynda pushed her way in. Pyrrha's tight cavity gripped itself on the intruding cock, Pyrrha herself had dug her fingers into the bed, her nails piercing the fabric, she filled the air with groans. Pushing forward Glynda was about to stop and let Pyrrha rest when she yelled. "PLEASE PUT IT ALL IN". In hindsight Pyrrha would learn that was a bad idea, Glynda shifted into high gear and shoved everything in. Pyrrha screamed for a moment, the pain was nothing she had felt before, though she hadn't felt much pain in her life. Glynda gave a moment for the girl to adjust, while she let her eyes rest on Pyrrha's large ass.

She licked her lips and forgot to wait for an ok from her. Swiftly pulling out Pyrrha gasped, when only the tip remained Glynda slammed her. "Fuck your tight" Glynda says before she is consumed by groans. Pyrrha, while teary-eyed felt the pain begin to fade, replaced with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Glynda started to find her rhythm, her eyes still glued to the jiggling bosom she was fucking. Pyrrha's whimpers changed to moans and a smile found its way to the teacher's face. "Yess Pyrrha fuckk" Glynda moans out, Pyrrha gave her a well thought out response, "yes, Mmmmm, fuck me yes", Large words or many words would only distract the brain from the pleasure. Continuing with her moans Pyrrha seemed to lose her mind when she yelled "HARDER".

Glynda grabbed Pyrrha's ponytail and pulled her hair back, now completely railing the spartan. Pyrrha's eyes rolled back, there was now nothing but the cock in her ass.

Despite Glynda's best efforts or lack of, her end was at hand. "P-Pyrrha- I'm close!" Glynda managed. "I-in me mmmm PLEASE!" Pyrrha was barely able to speak. With a final thrust Glynda's cum poured out, splattering Pyrrha's insides and quickly leaking excess out her anus, dripping down her legs. Pyrrha's legs went weak, shaking as Glynda exited her. With a pop her cock was out.

Pyrrha's strength began to return and she stood up, turning to face her teacher. Their green eyes met, Pyrrha attempted to look deeper, but Glynda tilted her head and kissed her. Pyrrha pulled away after a moment and asked, cum still leaking from her. "Soooo. Did I pass my physical?"

"Ha ha, Yes" Glynda responded. Glynda then gave a sigh, recognizing that this session was over. With quick use of her semblance she and her students were fully clothed once more. In a surprise Pyrrha gave her a hug. Glynda was confused for a moment before returning the embrace. "Thank you, I needed that. Can we- do this again?" Pyrrha asked. "Of course" Glynda responded. Pyrrha nodded and turned to leave. "Wait"

Pyrrha turned back. "May I ask who those two people are you have feelings for?" Glynda requested. She knew that whoever the girl was it wasn't her, being in love is usually something one would being up before anal.

"Umm, yeah it's...Jaune and.. Umm".

"and".

"And Yang".

Glynda just smiled "Well I encourage you to let it be known to them". Pyrrha nods again. They exchange smiles and she turns again to leave. Glynda uses her semblance quickly after seeing a large amount of her cum that was all along Pyrrha's legs, successfully getting all of it off just as she closed the door. She debated what she would do with it for a minute, then opening her thermos and filling it.

Catching her breath she jumped. I just had sex with Pyrrha Nikos! Glynda thought. Best day ever! Though she probably shouldn't tell Blake that. Sitting down she pulled up the recording of this session. She put a straw in her thermos and took a sip, she really did taste good. Glancing at her calendar she saw that it was 's second appointment next. Hope she brings some of that delicious milk Glynda thought before she dropped her pants. She started masturbating while watching the recording. Tonight she was definitely going to show Blake this.

**A/N: Sorry for being a day late, my internet is being pretty inconsistent right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Nora Valkyrie 2

When the receptionist called her name Nora felt both disappointment and joy. Joy in that while she didn't know exactly what would take place, she knew generally what awaited her. Disappointed in that it hadn't been a month since she and Glynda had met last time, meaning her breasts lacked the lovely milk that they enjoyed so much last time.

She opened the door and took a step inside, quickly noticing the lack of her teacher in the room. She moved inside to fully survey the room the door closed behind her. Her confusion left her as she was grabbed by her boobs from behind, feeling a female body pressed against her. Though it was apparent that this female body had an additional appendage, one that was being pushed into Nora's ass. A groan left Nora as her boobs were massaged. Kisses trailed down her neck, Nora tried to smile but her mouth fell into an O shape, happy things were starting so quickly.

The left hand left her breast and traced its way down her chest, stopping at the end of her skirt before diving upward in an attempt to quickly remove the girl's panties. The movement stopped when the hand found Nora was not wearing anything under her skirt.

Nora turned her head and made eye contact with Glynda. "No panties, aren't you bold," Glynda said with a smirk. Nora simply responded by connecting lips with her instructor. Glynda's tongue let itself into Nora's mouth, giving the student no chance to defend herself. Glynda then gave Nora a pinch on her nipple, eliciting a moan from her. Nora pulled away and put her hands behind her back, settling them on the bulge of Glynda.

"So this thing's new"

"Indeed"

"Think you can fuck me better than Ren?"

Glynda smirked, licking her lips "Without question"

"Then take off our damn clothes and FUCK ME!"

Faster than the snap of her fingers Glynda had both their clothes in a pile by the door. Nora turned and her eyes widened at the sight of Glynda's cock. "So how much bigger am I then Ren?" Glynda asked. "S-significantly" Nora stuttered, still taking in the awe. "Probably twice as big" Nora guessed. Awww poor Ren with his average 6-inch cock, Glynda laughed to herself.

Nora was for the first time in her life having doubt about her sexual abilities. Could she really take this monster? "You will," Glynda said, Nora, realizing she thought out loud. "We can start with something else if you like," Glynda offered. Closing the distance Glynda gave a quick kiss and pulled her head to the side. She kissed around Nora's ear, nibbling her earlobe. Nora's heart was beating out of her chest, it felt ready to blow. Glynda whispered to her "On your knees and wrap those melons around my fat cock".

Nora did as asked. Glynda watched her sink and when at level, stopped her and pushed her cock between her tits. Nora wrapped her breasts around the massive cock. "Have you ever had your tits fucked?" Glynda asked. Nora shook her head, her and Ren were pretty vanilla when It came to sex. Glynda just nodded and started thrusting. Up and down Glynda went, salivating at the sensation and how it looked. Her cock felt amazing in the girl's tits. "Fuck your tits are amazing Nora" Glynda groaned out. Nora was also bouncing herself, adding to the friction and watching as the head of Glynda's dick went from the top of her boobs to the tip of her nose, it looked so delicious. Glynda bit her bottom lip and looked up, the pleasure building. She gasped at a new sensation she felt. Looking back down she watched as Nora licked her tip when it rose. Nora then repositioned her head and when it rose again she took the tip into her mouth. "Fuck yes Nora" Glynda spouted.

Nora continued to suck and push her tits against her teacher's cock. Glynda patted the side of the girl's head, thrusting faster through her chest. Glynda's own breasts bouncing with her movement. Glynda's groans grew more frequent and the pressure in her cock was reaching its end. Glynda sped up until with a defined moan she leaned back, releasing thick cum that jet straight up into the air like a fountain. Ropes of cum landed on Nora's boobs, face, hair, pretty much there was cum everywhere except for her back and her ass. Cum also made its way to cover Glynda's belly, crotch, and even some of her own tits. Nora stood up and just before the final spurt she took Glynda's cock in hand took as much as she could into her mouth. She sank down about 4 inches before she started to gag, but that didn't stop the feeling of hot cum jetting down her throat. Glynda breathed heavily as Nora drank the last bits of cum straight from the source.

With a pop Nora removed her mouth and stood up, examining herself. Other than her backside there was cum everywhere. She noticed Glynda was giggling. "What's so funny, you like seeing me covered in your baby batter?" Nora asked, striking a sexy pose. "Well, yes very much so but also you can only take a few inches before you gag" Glynda said. Nora looked offended. "I know some girls can probably take another inch or two but nobody is taking that whole thing," Nora stated, a matter of factly. "Actually, Ruby took my entire thing, on her first time sucking dick," Glynda replied. Nora stared at her for a second, ready to call her bluff, only to see that Glynda was telling the truth.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Nora yelled.

"I know right"

"I wonder how weird it would be to ask her if she has any tips"? Nora thought out loud.

Glynda, sensing they were getting off-topic, grabbing Nora by the arm and pulled her close. Their sweaty, cum covered bodies collided and their lips met softly. Glynda's hands cupped Nora's ass, picking her up. Without disconnecting lips Nora was carried and placed on the bed longways. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Glynda pushed her down softly, separating them. Nora looked to her teacher, watching as she put Nora's legs on her shoulders and positioned her cock at her student's entrance.

Sweat dripped down Nora's forehead. Or was is cum? Either way she buried her hands in the bed and braced herself. Glynda gave a devilish grin. She swirled her tip along Nora's slit, somehow making it wetter than it already was.

Putting her hands on Nora's thighs Glynda began her push. Glynda entered her fully horny mode and checked her gentleness at the door. After the first thrust the rapid pounding began. Nora was unable to form words, while her teacher grunted and groaned while she fucks her. Nora's breasts were jumping back and forth in a way that seemed hypnotic.

Nora felt Glynda's cock reach places never touched before, her massive rod wrecking and reshaping her insides in its design.

The downside to Glynda being super horny is that she doesn't last very long, as without warning she dumped her seed into Nora. Both women spasmed as they came, cum quickly leaking out her opening. Glynda pulled her cum covered cock out of the girl, and removed her legs from her shoulders.

"Sorry I… got a bit carried away" Glynda said. Nora was still unable to respond or even move after the pounding she just received.

Glynda laughed to herself looking at Nora's state. Using her semblance she removed the excess cum that covered Nora and leaked from her, filling her thermos to the brim. She then clothed herself and made sure to grab the girl's bra, she was still upset about forgetting to keep Pyrrha's underwear.

Nora was still motionless, her chest rising and falling slowly, her gaze straight at the ceiling. Glynda approached her next to her head. Only Nora's eyes moved to meet Glynda's. They shared a smile and a thought crossed Nora's mind, fully.

"You...had sex...with...Ruby?" Nora asked. Glynda laughed.

"Yes, I have, and I would appreciate it if you didn't go spread the word". She replied. Nora nodded and mustered her strength to sit up.

Nora was going to ask more questions but a kiss stopped her. The two shared a deep kiss. Tongues battled and explored. Nora melted into the kiss, surrendering to her teacher's skilled tongue. Just as quickly as it started it ended.

Glynda used her semblance once more to cloth Nora, who took note of her missing bra and gave a quizzical look. " I hope you don't mind me keeping a souvenir," Glynda said. Nora patted her lower belly. "Looks like you gave me something to souvenir too" Nora said with a giggle.

"I don't think that's how you use the word souvenir" Glynda replied, ever the educator. Nora rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, heading for the door. As she held it open she turned her head back.

"I'll be sure to bring some milk for our next meeting"

"Oh you better"

They laughed and Nora departed. Glynda smiled but couldn't help but be disappointed with how quickly it got out of hand, essentially halving the time she could have had fucking Nora. She sighed as she made backups of the recordings and hid her cock.

She looked back at her calendar and found herself unsure of what she saw. Coco Adel was not someone Glynda could predict how she would respond to her teacher's advances. It could go very well or very poorly. Only time would tell.

Speaking of the time she checked and quickly gathered her things. She and Blake had a date that started soon. She would have to worry about Coco later.

**A/N: With everything going on I might try and post more often. What better to do in isolation than to read fanfics! I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Stay safe!**


	9. Coco Adel

Coco waited patiently for her name to be called. She wasn't sure why it was taking so long since there was nobody else there. Still she sat silently, bored out of her mind and hoping that this physical would go by quickly. She had found a very scenic place a bit far out of the city that she was planning on taking Velvet on a date. It would be a long drive there and back so time was of the essence. "Coco" the receptionist called. She stood up and proceeded to the exam room.

Inside she was greeted by her teacher.

"Hello "

"Hello "

Coco planted herself on the exam bed.

"Some questions to start" Glynda said, Coco nodded.

"Have you been sick in the past 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes" Nice, Glynda thought to herself

"What do you consider your sexual orientation?"

"I'm homosexual" Coco replied calmly. No surprise considering her known relationship with her teammate.

Glynda checked some boxes before standing. "Please disrobe into your undergarments," Glynda asked.

Coco gave a quizzical look. She'd had physicals before and this was not to her knowledge necessary. But she had somewhere to be so asking about it would waste precious time. She removed several bandoliers, her beret, gloves, bracelets, necklaces, and other accessories take time to remove and properly put down to ensure no creases or wrinkles develop. Glynda tapped her foot holding the blindfold waiting for Coco to finish.

After a minute she finally began to remove her actual clothes. Her shirt flew over her head, revealing a very nice black bra with little designs all over it. Removing her trousers showed that her lower undergarments matched the quality of her bra.

Glynda took a moment to look at the girl, who put her hands on her sides. Snapping out of it, Glynda then explained why they were using a blindfold, Coco just nodded, not having the time to ask her questions. With the blindfold on Glynda once again stepped back and examined her prey.

While Coco's breasts weren't massive they were still plenty enough for Glynda, though any boobs were enough for her. She stepped to Coco's side and took in a nice look at her rear. This will be good Glynda thought, forming her cock.

She took a position in front of the girl. She ran her hands along her arms quickly before dropping down and running them down her legs. Coco shivered at the touch but maintained her calm.

Glynda smiled and moved behind her, putting her hands on Coco's shoulders. Glynda pressed her breasts against the girls back and then moved her own hands down slowly to find Coco's chest.

Glynda cupped Coco's boobs and pressed her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Coco pushed her away and turned, removing the blindfold. "What the fu.." Coco stopped, noticing the bulge Glynda had. "Easy, I just want to have a good time, and I want to have it with you," Glynda spoke confidently, she figured that would be the only way to keep this situation from going to shit. Coco stood for a minute, thinking. "I don't do anything involving dicks" Coco said.

Glynda cocked her head and smiled. With her semblance her clothes were thrown to the wall and she stood nude before her student. Coco watched as the massive cock disappeared. "Then we won't," Glynda said with a grin.

One last thing held Coco back. Was she about to cheat on Velvet?

She loves Velvet, and always will.

She took in Glynda's delicious body, who just stood patiently.

Would Velvet understand if she did this?

Could she live with the guilt?

An idea that Coco hated came to her head, but it was her only choice.

"Hang on," Coco said before moving to her neatly placed clothes. Out she fished her scroll. With a deep breath she called Velvet. Glynda crossed her arms across her chest, getting impatient with Coco, Glynda could only stare at her assets. Quickly her call was picked up and a happy bunny voice was heard. "Hi Coco! Is your physical done already-". "Velvet I love you, please make sure no-one else can hear this." Coco interrupts her. She quickly explains what's happening. "If you don't want me to, I won't, I'll leave right now," Coco assures her girlfriend. A long silence follows and is split by Velvet asking "Do you want to?" Coco stops and looks over a Glynda. Their eyes meet and Coco responds, "Yes''. "Then do it, we'll talk about it more later but have fun now," Velvet replied. And uncharacteristic "Thanks!" left Coco's mouth and her thumb drifted to the end call button. "Love you" She said before hanging up. She turned to Glynda who kissed her before another thought could cross her mind.

She dropped her scroll and quickly put her hands to Glynda's melons. Glynda moaned into the kiss, Coco knew what she was doing, massaging her breasts and running her thumb over her nipples. Glynda realized her hands were idle so they found Coco's sweet little ass. Now both moaning they deepen their kiss, Coco's tongue exploring her teacher's mouth. One hand climbs Coco's back, fumbling for a moment to undo her bra. Glynda tosses it aside and tries to pull Coco's panties down with her other hand, difficult in a standing position.

Glynda pulled away from their kiss to drop down and pull down Coco's panties. Now face to clit Glynda took no time in planting kisses on her outer lips. She put her hands on the huntress's thighs, squeezing them and circling Coco's clit with her tongue. Coco grabbed Glynda's head to maintain her balance, Glynda's expert tongue leagues better than anything Velvet had ever done. Her mouth hung agape spouting out moan after moan, unable to control herself as Glynda's tongue dove deep into her core. "shiiit….I'm close" Coco stammered. Glynda redoubled her efforts, exploring as deep as she could go with her tongue and using her thumb to stimulate her clit. "YESSS" Coco yelled, pushing Glynda's head into her crotch as she flooded her mouth with juices. Glynda happily lapped it all up.

Coco nearly collapsed at her orgasm. Glynda looked up at the girl, she had juices dribbling down her chin as a smile formed. Seeing Glynda reinvigorated Coco. She dropped down to a crouching position swiftly before pushing Glynda on her back, knocking her glasses off. Coco lifted one of her teacher's legs straight up and positioned herself hovering her dripping opening over Glynda's. A devious smile was shared by the two women before Coco lowered herself, pressing their pussies together. Leaning back Coco and Glynda moved in unison, a harmonious rhythm found instantly as they ground against each other. Slowly accelerating their gyrations Glynda switched between looking up and grunting and looking at Coco's bouncing boobs. Coco was in the same boat, but she successfully perched herself on one arm, somehow, and was playing with her boobs. Glynda bit her lip, she only usually used her pussy with Blake ever since she got her cock, clearly, she was a bit out of it as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. "Coco..mmm... I'm." Glynda couldn't finish her sentence as she cried out in pleasure, letting her juices flow. Coco quickly followed suit, crying out and cumming again.

While Glynda lay on the floor, catching her breath Coco had already and climbed on top of her. Coco said nothing, only leaning in and taking a nipple into her mouth, her hand on the other breast. "mmm..fuck Coco." Glynda moaned. Velvet was a lucky girl. Coco's tongue swirled around her nipple. Her hand squeezed and pulled at the opposite breast. A great moan left Glynda when Coco gave a little bite and pulled on her nipple. There was no movement from the educator, residing to letting her student play with her boobs. Once Coco felt she had adequately made love to her nipple she moved to suckle on the other, now staring right at Glynda as she did. "Fuuck your good" Glynda managed, Coco smiled and continued to ravage her chest. With a final bite and moan Coco moved again, drawing a smile from Glynda, who watched her move and found herself once again staring at Coco's slit. Not one to waste time Coco dropped herself to level and Glynda needed no queue to begin her meal.

With expert tongue Glynda once again dove into Coco's core. Coco threw her head back and moaned as Glynda started playing with her boobs. Realizing she wouldn't last very long Coco ground against her teacher's mouth, getting as much pleasure as fast as she could. When Glynda gave her nipples a pinch it was over. With a final moan Glynda's face was covered in Coco's love juices.

Coco fell back against Glynda's body, laying on her and using her thighs as a pillow. Minutes went by as Coco struggled to catch her breath. Glynda took the time to clean her face off. Regaining herself Coco successfully lifted herself off of Glynda. Glynda also stood up and the two stood before each other once more. Coco spotted some of her love still on Glynda's face. Leaning in she gave her a peck and a long lick of her cheek, tasting her juices. Pulling away with a satisfied smile Coco's eyes widened and she checked her scroll for the time. Shit she thought, too late for me and Velvet's date. She turned to her clothes and watched them fly onto her. Turning she saw Glynda was also now fully clothed. Coco now remembered she could talk.

"That was...amazing "

"Please, call me Glynda in private"

"Well, Glynda, thank you for this"

"Thank _you_"

Coco opened the door, she looked back and said with a smile "Until next time". She walked out and the door closed. Glynda turned and sat at her computer, doing what she did after every session in here, watched and made backups of the recording. Looking through her storage she had all the previous sessions along with a nicely growing collection of videos sent to her by Weiss. Most were of her in the shower or changing with nobody else in the room, she was good at putting on a show. A few had her in the shower with Ruby, but one that caught her eye was the image she was sent this morning. She hadn't looked at it until now but seeing it quickly made her wet. It was a picture of Yang Xiao Long in the shower, looking away from the camera, specifically her golden locks that covered her back, and her lovely ass. Yang was the other woman that whenever Glynda saw she would quickly need to go masturbate to the thought of her.

Glynda looked at her calendar. "Fuck it" Glynda said and changed Yang's appointment to make her the next one. She dove three fingers into herself, she would get a lot of mileage out of this picture, she would have to reward Weiss for it.

For now though Glynda let her mind be overtaken by thoughts of Yang.

**A/N: Posting chapters two weeks in a row! Unheard of! But yes I plan on trying to release these weekly for now. Sorry again for posting on Monday, my internet seems to like taking Sundays off. Thanks so much for 11k Views! I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Stay Safe!**


	10. Yang Xiao Long

Glynda had not been so nervous in a long, long time. Yang had to be waiting in reception right now and still Glynda was going over her stratagem for getting into the girl's pants. With Blake and Yang being partners they had shared many things with each other, including their sex lives. Yang was very descriptive when she told Blake and it was clear that she was a horndog comparable to Glynda herself. Of course, the best news was that Yang liked women, as many girls at Beacon seemed to conveniently be gay, but she wasn't about to complain.

Blake also apparently let slip the fact that she was dating Glynda to her. Luckily Yang was supportive of their relationship and promised to keep it a secret. She smiled, remembering that this conversation took place between hot breaths when she and Blake were having sex the previous night.

In the reception area Yang was not at all worried about her physical. Her mind was instead preoccupied with lewd thoughts. When they first became partners she had a crush on Blake for a while but after their friendship grew the crush was easily sidelined in favor of a good friendship with her. For maybe a week after that she thought maybe about Nora but upon seeing Pyrrha for the first time she knew who she wanted. Right now Yang's imagination was showing her Pyrrha on her lap, undressing and kissing her. They were suddenly on a bed and Pyrrha moved up, sitting on Yang's face. "Fuck" yang thought, wishing she could bury her head between those thighs.

"Yang" The receptionist called, sounding annoyed. Clearly she had been calling for some time.

She stood up and walked over to the exam room. When she got to the door she stopped and a final thought crossed her mind. She was an attractive woman, perhaps she could come up with a reason and drop to the ground, get a peek up her skirt. Just as the idea came to her so did the memory of a red-faced Blake telling her about her relationship with the teacher. She shook her head, removing the idea and opened the door.

Time seemed to slow for Glynda as the beauty walked in. Her eyes rapidly took in the girl in front of her. Every little curve seemed masterfully crafted. Her eyes ended up resting on Yang's bust, though only for a moment before she regained control. The plan she had concocted was recited in her head. She was going to be as blunt as possible with Yang, let her leave nothing to her own imagination, make it clear that she is coming on to her. If what Blake said was true then trying to slowly seduce her would not be effective on Yang.

"Hello Long, how might you be?"

"I'm doing great! But I have a thing to do after this so I hope we won't be here too long"

That was a lie, she just wanted to go back to her dorm which would be empty for a while so she could masturbate freely.

"Oh I'm sure this will go by quickly" Glynda responded, in her head saying "Fuck no, not till I touch every inch of you"

"First a few questions"

"Ok"

"First things first have you been sick in the last 2 weeks?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active"

"Yes"

"What do you consider your sexual orientation?"

"Uhh Gay"

"Have you noticed any abnormalities with regards to your body?"

"No"

"Good, now to the exam part," Glynda said with a smile, a little too wide for Yang's liking. As Yang moved to be in front of the exam bed she took notice of how when she was asking her questions she frequently broke eye contact and looked at her chest. Definitely a little odd but since she knew Glynda was also into women then it made some sense. "Please strip to your undergarments."

Yang did so, not thinking much of it as she threw her top and jacket onto the bed, she briefly looked over at Glynda, who she found was staring at her as she undressed, and had she also undone the top buttons of her blouse?

Things were now officially weird, and as Yang removed her socks she was now in her bra and underwear. Glynda stood up and walked over to her. Yang was waiting for Glynda to start doing… something but she only stood for a moment before she began to circle the girl.

"I must say you have a stunning body Long"

Yang's face got a bit red. "T-thanks"

Glynda was now behind Yang, she put her hands on Yang's shoulders and dragged them down

"Such beautiful curves," Glynda said in a sultry voice.

Yang was unable to respond, her teacher was just being nice, right. If she said something back that was even just meant as a compliment she could get in serious trouble. She knew if she opened her mouth something you shouldn't say to your teacher would come out.

Glynda's hands stopped at her waist. Glynda smiled, staring as Yang's ass. She reached down with her right hand and gave it a firm squeeze, Yang yelped.

"Such a nice ass, so firm" She said, giving another squeeze before letting go, her voice like a hot whisper. She then crouched down behind her and gave both thighs a squeeze.

"Just look at those juicy thighs," Glynda said before moving back in front of Yang for the main event.

Yang was still terrified to speak and when Glynda came back into her field of vision her eyes locked on the educator's bust, Glynda did the same. Yang's eyes fluttered back to her teachers.

"And those breasts" Glynda sang, putting her left hand on the girl's shoulder and the other hovering just above her right tit.

"I'm surprised your bra can contain those melons"

"Look who's talking"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Yang thought, she had been distracted by 's cleavage and responded before she realized. Glynda didn't have the reaction Yang was expecting, she instead just chuckled.

"Well actually, you might be disappointed to know" Glynda spoke as she now unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, removing it Yang saw her teachers' boobs on full display. "I don't wear a bra that often, my breasts seem to hold themselves up," Glynda said with a smile. Yang was speechless, staring at Glynda's boobs.

Glynda reached out and took Yang's hand and delicately placed it on her breast. Yang tried to recoil her hand but it was held firm. "Just feel them, are they as nice as yours?" Yang was rapidly losing self-control as she used both hands to grasp her boobs and massaged them, She still said nothing, her mouth-watering. Glynda took one step forward and proceeded to answer her own question. Her hands dove under Yang's bra and began to massage as well.

The two stood there, both with eyes closed and quietly moaning every so often, just feeling and massaging each other's breasts, occasionally toying with their nipples. The butterflies had all left Glynda's stomach, she was in pure bliss. Yang was still holding on to a few but was lost in the pleasure she was being given.

After a minute they opened their eyes almost simultaneously. All motion stopped, Glynda leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, one that she instantly accepted. Yang moaned into Glynda, tongues battled for dominance, and Glynda won, exploring her prize mouth. Only pulling away for air Glynda leaned now to the side and whispered into Yang's ear.

"I need your sexy little body against mine, now."

And with that Yang was out of butterflies.

"Good, cause I can't wait to try that out" Yang said pointing to Glynda's crotch where her hardon was clearly visible.

In a single motion Glynda's semblance had then both fully disrobed.

Glynda took hold off Yang's arms and pushed her back until she hit the wall. Holding her arms above her head Glynda kissed her once more, pressing her body against Yang's own. Yang revelled the feeling, their lips locked, breasts pressed together and Glynda's hard, warm appendage against Yang's pelvis.

The wet noises of the pair fiercely making out filled the room. Unbeknownst to them they spent 5 minutes just there, kissing. Glynda released her arms and took a step back, their lips parting with a string of saliva between them.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Yang asked.

"I almost want to skip everything and just fuck you" Glynda replied, her breath hardened

"Why not have a little fun first?" Yang said before kneeling down. At the level with Glynda's cock she took a moment to appreciate it. "Damn, look at the size of this monster" She said, licking her lips. Glynda was still fully realizing what was currently happening. "I've dreamt of this, and so many other things that I want to do with you" She said, her voice soft and sincere. "Then let's get started," with that Yang began.

A long lick from base to tip had Glynda already wet and oozing precum. Yang gripped her cock and opened her mouth, she looked up at Glynda and when their eyes met Yang didn't move them, instead of sticking her tongue and licking all over Glynda's tip while only breaking eye contact to blink. She swirled her tongue around her tip, slurping up all the precum as Glynda groaned. Once she was satisfied with her work she gave it a kiss and engulfed it. Glynda threw her head back and moaned as Yang took about half of her cock into her mouth. When she looked back down Yang was still looking up at her, now once again swirling her tongue around her cock. Glynda braced herself against the wall in front of her and let Yang go to work, now pulling back and forth sucking her. "Fuck" Glynda thought between groans, she was already so close, Yang was good at this. "Yang I'm...fuck... I'm close". Yang only picked up the pace, bobbing her head rapidly, "She's going to milk me dry" Glynda thought. "Fuck...YAAANG!" Glynda yelled, exploding out into her student's mouth. Yang made no attempt to release her cock, and the only thing Glynda heard were the sounds of Yang gagging and gulping down her cum. Glynda's legs finally stopped shaking when Yang slid back and with a pop released her cock. Yang smiled at her, Glynda was in shock. "How the fuck did you take all of my cum?" She wondered, out loud. "I guess I know what I'm doing," Yang said rather nonchalantly.

Yang stood up and had only a second to collect herself before she was grabbed again and pushed onto the exam bed, with Glynda on top of her. Yang looked down at Glynda's crotch and watched as her cock disappeared, almost looking like it turned to dust. Without a word Glynda raised Yang's leg over her right shoulder, stopping for a moment to lean in and lick her thigh and get a nice soft moan from Yang. Finally understanding what was going on Yang propped herself up and let Glynda maneuver until their pussies touched. Glynda was already dripping wet and to her surprise so was Yang, their juices mixed as they began to grind into each other. Hot moans left their lips and both had trouble deciding where to rest their eyes due to the pleasure. Yang finally left them on Glynda's bouncing breasts while she abstained and closed her eyes, giving in fully to the pleasure. They moved in unison, and just as quickly as they began their collective end was growing rapidly closer. "Shit I'm close already" Yang spoke, "Me too" Glynda replied, still eyes closed. Their speed increased and in no time they cried out.

"YAANG!"

"GLYNDA!"

A great wave of pleasure passed over them as their love juices collided. Yang collapsed back, panting hoarsely. Glynda had already recovered from her orgasm and now sat on her knees looking at Yang. "Turn over if you please" She said, a happy grin spread across her face. Yang weakly turned herself over. "Up" Glynda commanded. Yang obliged, now on her hands and knees.

Yang looked back and Glynda, who was ogling at her ass. She smiled and wiggled her ass, enticing her teacher even more. With Glynda's cock formed she gave a final command. "Beg for it," She said. Yang was way to horny, she needed this dick.

"Please fuck me, fuck me with your huge cock" Glynda looked unamused.

"PLEASE, I need your dick I want it so bad" Yang now tried to lean back and impale herself, to no avail

"GLYNDA PLEASE I'M SO WET FOR YOU" Glynda cocked her head.

"GODDAMMIT GIVE ME YOUR DICK PLEASE IM FUCKING BEGGING NOW FUCK MY FUCKING PUSSY!" Yang yelled.

Finally Glynda smiled again and with hands-on Yang's hips she thrust into her. After a third of her cock was it she was surprised. "Fuck your tight" Glynda gasped. "SHUT UP AND POUND ME!" Yang responded loudly. Sadly for Yang it took a minute for Glynda to fully sink her cock into her. But once her base met Yang's lips the deed was done. Glynda leaned down, and whispered into Yang's ear. "I'm going to destroy your pussy" and with a chance to respond Glynda quickly pulled back and began her campaign of destruction. Yang cried out in both pain and pleasure. Glynda's thrusts were rapidly making Yang's insides in the shape of her cock. "YESSS" Yang screamed. There was no chance that Glynda would be able to speak. Nothing mattered but right now, and fucking the absolute shit out of Yang. She had dreamt of this day for a long time, fucking the blonde beauty. The pleasure was immense for both of them. With all things considered Glynda was already starting to hold herself back from cumming too to quickly. The combination of how horny she was, how badly she had wanted this, and how good Yang was made it extremely difficult to hold back. Not to mention how much fuel she was getting from Yang, her moans so sultry and unending. "GLYNDA I'M GONNA FUCKING CUMMMM" Yang shouted, much to her delight as now she might cum together with her. "YES YES FUCK I'M COMING!" Yang screamed. Her walls tightened around Glynda's cock and that was it. As Yang's orgasm happened Glynda shot her warmth deep into Yang. Both elicited a high pitched moan as they came. Seed quickly began spilling from Yang's slit.

Yang's body went weak. She fell and lay on the bed, and Glynda followed suit, laying atop her. Nothing but their breathing could be heard. For a few minutes, they lay like that. Yang then turned her head to the left and Glynda leaned that way as well. For a moment they stared before locking lips once more.

And just as they did the exam room door opened. And in walked Blake.

Blake walked in on her phone so when she looked up to see her girlfriend inside her best friend, both looking at her like a deer in headlights, it was a sight to see.

She quickly jumped backward, her face red, and closed the door to a crack. "SORRY, I didn't know you weren't finished yet". She said.

"Blake this isn't what it looks like" Yang yelled.

"Blake you can come in if you're ok with seeing Yang naked" Glynda called to her, not remotely phased by the situation. Yang looked back at her in horror.

"I've seen Yang naked before" Blake joked as she walked back in. Closing the door behind her and slowly looking up at the scene before her.

Yang had found her strength and jumped off the bed. "Blake it's not what it looks like, she was just...uhhh"

"Yang relax, I know exactly what you guys were doing," Blake said, looking at her partner with a smile. "I'm completely fine with it".

Yang was stunned, looking back and forth between her teacher and her partner. Glynda got off the bed as well and suddenly Yang found both their clothes to be back on. A minute of silence let Yang collect herself. "You're ok with it" She repeated. Yang's confidence swiftly returned to her and she drew Blake into a hug. "You're so cool and weird," She said, Blake's face grew more red as she returned the hug. Once they backed away Yang turned to Glynda. "I assume I'm not the first girl you've done this with?" "Nope" Glynda replied.

"Building yourself a little harem Glynda?" Yang asked, smiling.

While Blake rolled her eyes Glynda was actually stunned. "A harem" She thought. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Like a child to their parents Glynda walked over to Blake and took her hand. "Blake, would you be mad if I had a harem?" Now it was Blake's turn to be stunned. "Ummm" She turned to Yang. "Yang, don't you have a crush of Pyrrha?" Yang's face was red. "Uhh well yeah… wait have you done it with Pyrrha ?" Yang asked. "Yep" She said with a smile "So believe me when I say that she has a crush on you too". Yang's face lit up.

"I would suggest you ask her out as soon as you can," Glynda advised.

"Holy shit" Yang whispered. "Yang," Glynda said, getting her attention. She now had to make up what it would mean to be in her harem on the fly. "I hope you and Pyrrha get together, and if you join my...harem then that won't mean you can only be with me. It'll be like a big sexual relationship. Being it in means you can have sex with Me or..Blake or anyone else in it, but mostly me. And your relationship with Pyrrha can continue. Or maybe she can be a part also." Glynda's head was going wild with ideas. "Fuck yeah" Yang replied without a second thought. "I probably won't ask Pyrrha to join on the first date but eventually" She said with a smile.

Now Yang and Glynda both turned to Blake, who had been thinking this whole time. "Please" Yang and Glynda said in unison. After a moment Blake looked at Glynda. "I'm as long as I'm still your girlfriend, and I get some sway in your harem" Blake said. Glynda bear-hugged her. "YES Blake you're the best I love you" She yelled, spinning around with Blake in her arms. It seemed only Yang registered that Glynda had just said she loved her.

She put Blake down and gave her a kiss. She then went over to the cabinets and pulled out a key chain and tossed it to Yang. When she gave a quizzical look Glynda said "It's a key to my apartment" Yang looked at it again and attached was a laminated paper with an address. "Also at my place, clothing is prohibited," Glynda said with a grin.

Glynda pulled Blake to be at her right and Yang to be at her left. "Fuck you two are so perfect" She smiled. "Well it's getting pretty late. We should head home" Blake said. Glynda nodded and looked at Yang. "You should go ask someone out before they go to bed, I believe Pyrrha is usually in the gym working out until pretty late" Glynda said, and with that Yang flew out the door. "THANKS!" She yelled as she ran. Once she started running something became quite obvious to her. Glynda had not returned her underwear or bra to her person. "I guess all the better to woo Pyrrha" Yang thought as she ran.

Later that night Glynda lay with Blake in her arms, both nude. As Glynda drifted off to sleep a memory very old came to her. One of her first experiences with a woman. When she fully fell into her slumber the memory began to play, and at the beginning was nothing but Summer's warm smile.

**A/N: My god he's back! That's right despite the world conspiring to stop me from making chapters I have prevailed. **

**In all seriousness I do apologize for how long it took for this to come out. I would love to guarantee that the next chapter will be out in a week but that's not something I can do. Either way I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and If you did feel free to leave a review I read them all and do reply when I can. With that, I will see you in the next chapter. **


	11. Summer Rose

Glynda had just sat down in the Beacon cafeteria. She planned on eating quickly so she could get to the library to study. A big test was coming up soon. Across from her, she saw her friend Summer, who was a senior while Glynda was a junior. Not thinking much of seeing Summer she went back to her food only to feel a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Glyn! Can you help me with my homework? I'm really confused." Summer asked with a warm smile.

"Ohh uh yeah I was kinda planning on going to the library later, if you want to join me I can help you" Glynda responded, blushing lightly.

"Uh well can you help me in my room, It won't take long" Summer insisted, her hand resting on Glynda's shoulder.

Glynda blushed more "S-sure Summer"

"Yay!" She said, taking Glynda's hand.

Glynda was led from the cafeteria to the dorm of team STRQ, empty of any other members of the team. "Where's the rest of your team?", "Out" was the simple reply Summer gave.

"Ok, so what are you stuck on-"

"Glyn, have you ever been with someone?"

"UH," Glynda was frozen and blushing madly. "I've had a boyfriend before" She spoke confused. Summer cleared her throat "But you didn't like it, yes I remember. I meant have… I guess it didn't make it clear what I was asking. Two questions, first have you ever been in a relationship or liked a girl? And second, are you still a virgin?"

Glynda managed to become more frozen and confused. "Uhh...Yes...to both"

It was Summer's turn to blush "Ohh and have you recently had your eye on any girls?" Summer now strode toward Glynda, swaying her hips side to side. "Because Glyn, I have it on good authority that a certain girl has definitely had her eye on you." She now stood directly in front of Glynda putting her arms over her shoulders. She leaned in and whispered right into Glynda's ear. "But she very much wants to put more than her eye on you". Summer then licked her ear, making Glynda shiver.

"Summer I-"

"Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about me" She smirked. "Say it"

"I...I have"

"You're so cute"

With that Summer leaned in once more, planting her lips onto Glynda's. Glynda had kissed before but this felt different, it had a real purpose behind it. Just as the two girls' eyes closed Glynda's shot open as Summer's tongue shot into her mouth. It explored her every corner and Glynda inadvertently moaned. Satisfied Summer pulled away, resting her forehead against Glynda's. "Glyn, let's have sex"

Glynda didn't respond, only staring at her friend. Summer spoke again "This is the part where you say yes and kiss me" Summer's smirk returned. Another eternal moment passed for Glynda, but for no reason, she debated in her head. She had always liked Summer and it was true that she had on multiple occasions masturbated to the thought of her. But now everything made sense, all these feelings she couldn't place because Summer was female now stood clear as day.

Summer after waiting for at least a minute for Glynda to respond began to fear the worst. "I…you don't have to...I came on too strong I'm-" She was cut off by a kiss. Lasting only a moment before Glynda pulled away. Summer's silver eyes gleamed. She pulled Glynda into a hug, but her intent was not to cuddle. She pressed her chest into Glynda's and her hands roamed down and both got a handful of Glynda's ass, who yipped at the contact.

She then did a one-eighty and grabbed Glynda's hand, walking her over to her bed. She pulled Glynda close before shoving her onto the bed and jumping atop her. Several kisses followed and Glynda failed to notice that her uniform's top was being unbuttoned. Once she did notice Summer pulled the top to the sides, revealing Glynda's purple bra. Summer straddled her and smiled at her friend's red face. Without a word Summer stared at Glynda and Glynda stared at Summer's chest as she unbuttoned her own top. With the last button, she threw her top to the side, her red bra the only thing she wore above her waist. Summer leaned her head down again. Her right hand placed between Glynda's boobs. A devilish grin appeared on Summer's face right before she grabbed and ripped off Glynda's bra. Her hard nipples pierced the cool air for a moment before her right one was warmed by Summer's mouth, and left by her hand. "Mmmm Summer" Glynda moaned. Tongue flicking her nipple Glynda threw her head back and moaned again, Summer never detaching herself, only looking up at Glynda with a smile then returning her attention to her breasts. Satisfied with one assaulted tit Summer switched and attached herself to Glynda's other nipple. "Hmmm, Su-ummer" Glynda groaned. A minute of sucking on her tit Summer let go.

"Glyn... Are you close already?" Glynda only nodded. Summer then leaned back and gave Glynda a show as she disrobed. She removed her bra, tossing it to the side and played with her boobs, bouncing them for Glynda. Then running her hands down her body she got to her waist and removed her skirt and pulled down her leggings as well. Kicking them away Summer was only in her dark red panties, with a visible wet spot.

"Your turn Glyn" Summer smirked. Glynda didn't hear her, she was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. "Glyn, strip, now" Summer calmly commanded. Glynda's trance was broken and she quickly lost her remaining top. She jumped onto her back and slid off her skirt and leggings in a rush. Now both women were in their underwear. Glynda leaned back to Summer, who giggled. "What?" Glynda asked before looking at her own panties, dark blue and hilariously wet.

Glynda's couldn't stop herself from blushing. Summer just put one hand to Glynda's back and the other behind her head and pulled her in. Their lips met with an "mmmm" from both of them. Not only that but Summer pressed her chest against Glynda's, their breasts rubbing against each other. The battle of tongues ended in an instant as Summer allowed Glynda to win and explore her mouth, only for a few seconds before pushing back.

Pulling away Summer gave a devilish smile and leaned over the side of the bed, getting something from beneath. Glynda's eyes widened as Summer revealed a 10-inch strapon and a bottle of lube. Summer looked at the bottle and then at Glynda's soaked crotch for a moment and decided to put the bottle back.

Summer without a word started to put on the strapon and Glynda could only look at it in horror, the Strapon was ribbed and had many small bumps along with it, "I-is that thing… safe?"

"Yeah, I fuck Raven with it all the time," Summer said calmly as she finished putting it on. Glynda was waiting for Summer to speak, but in a flash, Summer pushed her down and tore off her panties.

Summer lined herself up and then looked at Glynda's scared face. "It will hurt at first." Glynda was about to respond but Summer leaned in and whispered, "But I'll make you feel good" then kissed her and entered her. Glynda screamed into Summer as she pushed herself in, taking her virginity.

Summer broke away from the kiss to allow Glynda to breathe. She counted her breaths and when she counted ten she shoved her tongue into her mouth and pulled back to start thrusting. Glynda's body hadn't yet adjusted to the dildo and Summer knew it. She was going to absolutely destroy Glynda's pussy.

Another scream from Glynda went right into Summer's mouth as the thrusting began. Tears streaked down the sides of Glynda's head. Summer paid no mind and started groping her friends' boobs. There was a lot of pain in her head, it would almost be unbearable if it wasn't Summer who was doing it. Despite the fact that one of her closest friends was currently fucking her, groping her tits and had her tongue in her mouth. Glynda was happy it was Summer, she still felt safe with her. Maybe after this, they could date-mmmmm. Glynda's thoughts were pushed away when Summer's lips left hers, and attached themselves to her left nipple, allowing her cries and moans to be free.

Summers expertly licked and flicked her nipple as to get the most noise out of Glynda, though her pussy being annihilated helped.

Glynda's breathing quickened and her end was now upon her. With a final cry, her walls tightened and her love juice exploded out of her. Summer lifted herself off her friend. Staring at the panting woman she just deflowered. Exiting her she took off the strapon and put it away. Somewhat disappointed with how fast Glynda had come and knowing she didn't have another one in her, Summer reached an easy conclusion. She let herself fall on top of her and the two now face to face, Glynda still panting.

"Glyn, we are gonna do this all the time, your beautiful body will practically be glued to mine." Summer spoke in brutal honesty and it was clear to Glynda that she was not getting a say in this. But she didn't care, for her a dream she didn't know she had came true. "Please," Glynda said softly between breaths. "I think I love you".

Summer opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. After a moment she kissed Glynda, the two closed their eyes and tongues wrapped around each other. Glynda moaned as they broke apart. "Well," Summer said. "I know I love this body of yours. But you Glyn, on the other hand, we'll see" She spoke jokingly "Maybe once you can make me cum" She laughed. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Summer leaned over and flipped them, solely for the purpose of grabbing Glynda's ass.

Several hours later Raven would return before the rest of her teammates to find Summer and Glynda spooning. She licked her lips at the two naked women and quickly texted her male teammates not to return to their dorm tonight. Moving into the room it was clear that they had done it a few times before they went to sleep. She moved the covers over them and planted a kiss on Summer's forehead. Lying on her bed she looked over at them before closing her eyes. Her last thought as she drifted to sleep. "Poor Glynda's body is gonna be ravaged" as she recalled her own times with Summer and how she was destroyed by her.

**A/N: Man was this hard to write. There are five failed attempts of this story, I think I got it right with this final version.**

**Again sorry for how long this took and also no idea how long it will be till the next chapter. **

**I do hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Emerald Sustrai

When Emerald was told about infiltrating Beacon she didn't think that she would have to go to classes and be swamped with homework. Mercury always making stupid jokes to constantly annoy her. But whenever her eyes fell on Cinder all her troubles left her, washed away for a time as she looked at the beauty. A frustration filled Emerald's mind, "just ask her out how hard is that you idiot". Another part of her spoke, "She's perfect, she wouldn't want you, your nothing compared to her". Having a crush on someone for a while took a tole oh her psyche and-

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

The bell ending classes for the day went off. Blinking a few times, Emerald zoned back into the classroom. Everyone around her was packing up swiftly and most were already out the door. She turned to do the same and by the time she had finished packing she was the only one left in the room, Mercury didn't even wait for her. Well, she wasn't completely alone, heeled footsteps approached her and she looked up to the face of her educator, . To Emerald's surprise, her teacher had a look of concern on her face.

"Miss Sustrai, you were clearly zoned out during the last ten minutes of my class, you have failed to turn in your homework on multiple occasions and generally seem very distracted. Are you all alright? Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"Uhh, No I'm fine, I've just been, in my own head a lot I guess".

"Are you troubled by something"

"No, I'm… I'm not"

"Perhaps you have feelings for someone"

A blush fell over Emerald's face. "Waa..Wa… No, no I don't"

"Unreturned feelings?"

Emerald looked down at her desk and a sad look formed on her still blushing face.

"It's all right, please, tell me who it is".

"C-Cinder"

"Ahhh, yes, she is quite...something"

"Hehe, yeah"

Glynda's mind was rapidly being overtaken by her lust, thinking of both Cinder and Emerald.

"You know… I can give you some tips, an extra lesson to help you learn how to get a woman to like you". Oh, I'll give you a tip alright Glynda thought with a smile. "I happen to also be into girls, I can help you out" Glynda smiled warmly.

"Really! Please I would love that thank you!"

"Well don't thank me yet, It will cost you" Glynda licked her lips

"I don't care what it costs, just please help me!"

Glynda took a thinking pose, but her eyes were rapidly going over the girl sitting in front of her. Emerald was too happy to notice her teacher's gaze, she only waited for a response. "Ok, I'll help you, but let's get your payment out of the way first" Glynda was now fully lost to her lustful side. "Stand up"

Emerald had a massive smile on her face as she stood up. Glynda used her semblance to lock all doors to the classroom. In her head, she thought "Well it will be fun to start here but it will get far too noisy here without any soundproofing, I'll have to escort her to the exam room to finish with her".

The two stood before each other, Glynda towered over the girl as she was almost a foot taller than her. Glynda leaned down and whispered into Emerald's ear "First part of your payment, don't resist this". Emerald barely heard the last word as a pair of hands squeezed hard on her ass cheeks. Emerald's happiness was replaced with pure fear. Emerald yipped as Glynda massaged her ass. "You have such a nice ass, it's so convenient that all the girls wear skirts here" Emerald remained petrified. Glynda removed one hand and slid it up the girl's body, to her right breast. "And those tits, damn those chocolate tits". Emerald's hands remained at her side, she was unable to process what was happening.

"Turn around," Glynda commanded. Emerald looked up at her, the fear in her eyes met the uncaring lust-filled eyes of her teacher. Shaking, she turned around as Glynda's hands removed themselves from her. "Pull up your skirt in the back, let me see that ass." Trembling hands moved back and lifted her skirt, showing Glynda her bosom. Glynda took a moment to take in the sight of the girl's sexy ass in front of her. She took a step forward and put her hands around the girl's waist.

Yanking her back, Emerald felt a large, hot rod pressed against her butt. Glynda's hands moved up and cupped both of Emerald's boobs, and started massaging them. Meanwhile, Glynda leaned her head back at the feeling of her cock in between Emerald's lovely ass.

Tears were now falling from Emerald's face, streaming out of her eyes. "I'm going to be… violated" She thought. "Please...Cinder… help me"

Glynda spent a minute rubbing her cock against the girl's butt before she ordered her to turn again. As Emerald remained still she heard something light hit the floor, slowly turning she froze at the sight of Glynda's massive cock. Glynda had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "On your knees" Glynda's harsh voice silenced Emerald. "F-for Cinder, I'm doing this for Cinder" Emerald thought to herself as she dropped carefully down on her knees. Glynda looked down and opened her eyes to the girl. Glynda's smile died at the site of the tears falling down Emerald's face. Such a simple thing to see yet it completely broke down Glynda's lustful side and restored her. "Oh my… What have I done" Glynda jumped back, dropping onto her hands and knees. "Please forgive me." She begged Emerald, who looked shocked at what was happening. "I'll help you however you want, please don't tell anyone what I just tried to do to you, I could lose everything." Emerald's tears halted, she had a decision to make.

"I...I won't tell, just please help me ask Cinder out" After all that had happened Emerald's main concern still seemed to be Cinder.

"Y...yes I'll….help you. Let's meet again tomorrow, in my office. It will be...bad if we continue today." Emerald nodded in agreement, still shaking a bit. Glynda quickly stood up and picked up her skirt, putting it on and stopping for a minute. She saw Emerald's notebook on the table and pen, she quickly scribbled down her phone number and left the room. Emerald had just stood up and fixed her clothes. She took some deep breathes like Cinder taught her, and packed up and left.

**Several Hours Later**

"BLAKE!" Glynda yelled as she closed the door to her apartment. A completely nude Blake appeared from the bedroom they would share. "Hey, I was thinking about when to ask Ruby and Weiss to join the harem and I think-". "BLAKE!" Glynda cried again and ran to her, pulling her into a hug and Glynda began to cry. "I almost did something horrible" She spoke through tears. "Woah Woah Glynda, what happened?" Blake asked.

It took a few minutes for Glynda to explain what happened while crying, finishing in between sniffles by saying "I...I tried…to...rape her" Glynda cried out again after she spoke. "Shhhhhh" Blake tried to calm her. Walking backward Blake led Glynda to the bed and successfully had her lay down, just as she did Glynda's phone went off. Checking it the number was unknown but the message told just who it was.

"Ummm Hi, you didn't specify a time for us to meet tomorrow, so we should probably figure that out?"

Just as Glynda finished reading the message Blake took the phone from her hand. "Blake!" "Hey, relax, You need to rest and so you're going to rest". Before Glynda could respond Blake closed the door. Not wanting to piss Blake off she decided to agree with her and fell asleep in minutes.

Little did she know that Blake had called Emerald, and explained to her how she was Glynda's girlfriend and how they had a harem and Glynda's insanely high sex drive. Emerald on the other hand was surprisingly not upset seemingly at all. She told Blake about her crush on Cinder and that she only loved Cinder, but was willing to be a part of their harem purely to get better at sex for Cinder. The two formed a plan to help both of their situations.

**Next Morning**

Glynda woke up to her annoying alarm clock. She instinctively turned and felt for her partner. When she felt nothing she looked over and sure enough, she was the only one in bed, and she slept in her clothes. Standing up she removed her clothes and made for the door. Opening it revealed a strange scene.

Emerald and Blake both sitting on the couch, Blake naked and Emerald in her regular outfit. "Perfect timing, Emerald just got here," Blake said with a smile. Glynda was frozen. "Come over here Glynda" Blake called to her. Glynda walked over carefully. Emerald looked up and down at the nude form of her teacher and noticed the distinct lack of a cock. About to ask she recalled what Blake had told her about it being able to form and disappear whenever Glynda wants. Glynda herself was still speechless.

"I invited Emerald here so you could give her that lesson about the ladies, I'll help you too," Blake told Glynda. "Uhh ok umm, I guess that's ok". Emerald still hadn't said a word, mostly just letting her eyes wander between the two naked women before her. "Lets… let's get started." Glynda said.

**Two Hours Later**

Everything went smoothly as they talk about how to ask Cinder out, how to dress and undress, and Glynda and Blake were more than happy to show what some sex positions looked like. They even talked about how Glynda has been having sex with students during their physicals. The conversation ended with them all laughing and talking about the hot women at Beacon.

Emerald spoke " I mean, Velvets cute but Pyrrha is like, Woah, she's hot"

"Oh fuck yeah she is" Blake replied

"Yeah...I wonder if Yang asked her to join yet?" Glynda asked.

"I hope she did, I need that girl between my legs," Blake said with a smile.

"Glynda" Emerald said quietly

They turned to look at Emerald who had a blush on her face.

"I… I think I'm going to ask her out when she gets back"

"Gets back from what?"

SHIT, Emerald thought, Cinder is away for a few days to steal more dust.

"She's uh visiting family"

"Ok, Well that's great"

"Yeah, thanks for the confidence boost and the lesson, I umm"

Blake and Glynda shared a confused look

"'I know you probably don't want me to but, I...I want to repay you by… sucking you off, like you wanted yesterday"

Glynda was absolutely petrified. In her head, she had several paragraphs of ways to apologize and sway her from doing this, but before she could speak Blake put her hand over her mouth. "Glynda, this is the time where you don't talk, and let your lust out". Blake winked.

Emerald watched as Glynda blinked a few times before she saw a massive cock form. Emerald was about ready to freeze up, to say, just kidding. Confidence began to surge through her and it let her stand from the couch to kneel down in front of Glynda, who was also on the couch. "Oh wait," Emerald said and she quickly started removing her clothes.

Tossing her clothing all over the apartment, she knelt down again nude. She took a moment to awe at the size of it. She then took it into her mouth, gagging at halfway. With her limit found she started bobbing her head and using her tongue. Glynda began to groan as Emerald continued. Suddenly a new sensation hit her, Blake was kneeling next to Emerald and had Glynda's large balls in her mouth. For the next five minutes, Glynda could only hear the wonderful slurping of the two girls before her. When her end was clear she yelled out "Cumming!" and Emerald removed her lips with a pop, Blake released her balls, and the two both used a hand and jerked her off until she came. At the last moment, Blake pointed the cock at Emerald and it exploded onto her face and chest, rope after rope of warm cum coated Emerald. Once she was finished Blake laughed as Emerald tasted it and clearly liked it.

"Emerald, I… have...two questions for… you" Glynda spoke between pants.

"Yes"

"Once you have your first time with Cinder, will you please come to me and bend over"

"Uuhhh" After everything Emerald still blushed. "Yes I will"

"And second, once you and Cinder are a thing, would you allow me to have her join the harem, we already have one couple in it, and you're in it."

"Sure" Emerald replied, Blake was quite surprised by her decision, but wouldn't question it.

"Well we should all get cleaned up, let's take a shower!" Blake suggested.

"Do you have a shower that can fit three people?" Emerald asked, still wiping cum off herself and tasting it.

"I recently had it redone" Glynda spoke as the three of them stood up.

Emerald was quite surprised to see that the main bathroom had a shower that was half the room, you could easily fit 10 people in there. They spent a good 20 minutes in the shower, only half was cleaning themselves, the second half was Emerald watching Glynda pound Blake against the wall.

Glynda couldn't wait till Cinder returned.

**A/N: That was a nice chapter to write, not super sexual so sorry about that.**

**Next chapter in an unspecified amount of time**

**I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter**


	13. Story's on Hold

Hey Guys!

I'm going to be putting this story on hold for now. Its too difficult for me to properly manage and write this in a timely manner with everything going on and constant distractions over covid have made it hard to find time to even start thinking about the next chapter. I feel the story has gone a bit off from the original idea, which has lead to some bad chapters.

I hope I can resume this once things start to die down but for now I'll be doing requests on my new story. Since most of the inital thoughts are done by you guys it will be much easier to do.

Hope you all stay safe and healthy. And I'll see you in my other story!


End file.
